


爱得更早

by floatingsamsam



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 48,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 本意想写花流晴狗血三角，写着写着就只剩花流。本来想写虐，写完发现竟然这么甜！有晴子和南烈的友情客串。
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

01

流川打开门，是晴子。

晴子紧张得眼皮都染上粉色，好像很可怜似的看看流川，又看看脚尖，轻声说道：“流川……”

流川则直截了当得多，打破被晴子烘托出来的暧昧气氛，“什么事？”

他的语气本身就比较冷淡，在晴子的衬托之下，显得有些不近人情。像是不懂风情拨开轻雾的手。

晴子一向不敢直接与流川对视，就算对视也不会盯着流川的脸一直看，所以她这时没有发现。

但凡她能够将头抬得再高一些，不再迫于害羞，能够勇敢地看着流川的脸，她就能够看到流川的颈边根本没有试图掩盖的吻痕。

那还会是什么呢？可能只是淤青，或者是蚊虫咬的。但要说蚊虫，那么咬他的蚊虫个头未免太大；要说淤青，数目又未免太多，哪有那么多导致身体碰撞的巧合。

只需看一眼那形状、位置和颜色，一般人也就能够立刻明白。啊，是吻痕啊。

流川从未试图掩盖。

他并不是在向别人证明任何事实，更不存在向晴子挑衅的意思。只是晴子从未发现。如果她发现得早一些，或许问题会能够早一点得到解决。唉，也没什么值得可惜的，可能引发的剧情也不过是火山早点喷发罢了。

正常人也都能够看出晴子喜欢流川吧。都不需要仔细观察，哪怕只是一个素未谋面的陌生人此时目睹这一场面，也都能够看出晴子反应的含义来了。

猜猜看流川知不知道呢？就像樱木对晴子的昭然若揭，旁人都习以为常。那晴子又知不知道？

如果看在一知半解的外人眼里，流川这副模样大概很像在宣战吧。

带着被那个喜欢晴子的人抚摸过后遗留下的痕迹，那些红红紫紫的颜色绚烂得就像是在诉说着他们性爱时有多用力，仿佛是胜利的标志一样，一个个地都在嘲笑着门外扭捏的女孩——

“你看，那个说喜欢你的人对我也丝毫不逊色啊。他对你不过情情爱爱，如果你看不到，那也就只是空虚时慰藉的几句话。放在心里谁又知道，和不存在有什么区别？我身体上的证据可是实实在在的。”

仅仅只是流川用那副和樱木有着千丝万缕关系的身体，还带着性爱尚未完全褪去的热气，热腾腾、雾蒙蒙地站在晴子面前，不过如此简单平凡的举动，就像是蕴含着对晴子宣战似的强烈敌意与炫耀。

在只看到表面事实的外人眼里，一定会是这么猜测的。

流川实在太过坦荡，坦荡得像是故意。

他对晴子又太不耐烦，让人先入为主地当作是对于竞争者的敌意。

他的一只手还放在门把手上，仿佛随时准备关门。他的这个习惯性的动作不仅针对晴子，但在此时看来，却实在耐人寻味。

在这样假设性的敌对关系中，晴子变成了一个无辜的被欺压者，她柔弱温婉的外形增添她让人同情的气质。于是，流川看起来对她越不足够友好，这个场面看起来，就越像一场即将热闹起来的戏。

晴子终于说话了，“后天我过生日，大家说要为我举办生日会，虽然我说过不用这么麻烦……”

说到这里她又不好意思地摸了摸头发，稍微缓解内心的紧张。她像是才想起自己目的似的，鼓起勇气抬起头，“你来吗？”

她见流川没有反应，立即又急忙摆着双手说：“不用带礼物过来，真的不用！我本意不是想麻烦你，只是想让大家能够有机会聚在一起，放松一下……”她的声音越来越小，头又慢慢低了下去。

樱木起初只是听到有人敲门，他也听到有人在和流川交谈。他的生活圈和流川的并不重叠，所以他本以为那不会是他认识的人。

他和流川并不是恋人关系，所以流川和其他人是什么关系，他也管不着。

但或许是他好奇心强，他越来越想了解流川的生活，尤其对与流川有关的人敏感。人和物不同，和记忆不同，人是有主观能动性的，是有自我意识，是能够主动发生动作的。就像他与流川发生的关系那样，他能做到的事，难道别人就做不到吗？

与其说是好奇心，这其实是他的防御心理吧。

当然他只会觉得流川是麻烦的，他对流川的这份多余的“好奇心”也是因为流川才被动产生的。都是流川害的，他会这么认为，把责怪都推给参与甚至导致这种复杂情况的流川，自己就能够心安理得地去深入到流川的生活中去探究。

所以他自然会想要知道此时来敲流川家门的人是谁。谁知道他的家住在哪里？谁和流川的关系熟到会直接来他家找他？流川和那个人在交谈，似乎并不讨厌那个人的样子，那个人会是谁？

樱木的脚步不由自主地向着门口走去。他没有意识到自己在思考这些问题时，心跳和呼吸都在逐渐加快。

危机意识推动着他的身体去行动，加速他的头脑在思考，只是他的心和脑子之间隔着一扇门，彼此都听不见对方的声音。所以纵使已有端倪，他依然一无所知。

他像是主动让自己向着厌恶流川的方向去和自己对话，“那个流川，又在背着我做什么坏事！”

他听到那个声音，比较纤细，似乎是个女声。声音太轻，他听不清。

他的脚步没有停下，他还没有察觉到足够引起他警惕的异常，所以他只是一边进行不间断的思考，一边脚下不浪费时间地往门口走去。

再靠近些，他感觉到那声音似乎有些像晴子的声音。但他依然没有警惕起来，还没有发展到足够令他感到危险的程度。只是有些像而已，不一定就是。

但是晴子来找流川的可能性是存在的。她认识流川的家，又是多年的老同学，现在依然偶尔会有交流，就像他和流川，像他和晴子。

他离得足够近，首先看到了晴子。他的脚步猛然停滞住，像是被烫到一样向周围寻找躲藏的地方。他刚躲到玄关以外的地方，就听见晴子一声欣喜的惊呼，“樱木！”

晴子看到樱木倒像是松了一口气似的，仿佛她喜欢的不是流川一样。让她和流川单独在一起真是要她的命了。

所以她一看到樱木，即使樱木立即便从她的视野中离开，她却像是找到救火的水，死死抓住了他，让他重新回到战场。

樱木不得不刹住脚步，他背对着门口，身体还处在晴子看不到的地方。他认命地闭上眼，叹了口气。等到再睁开眼，仿佛英雄就义般地从挡住自己身体的衣柜后走了出来。

他把手放在靠近脸的地方，用向小孩子和女孩子打招呼的方式亲切地挥手。他看着晴子，笑得灿烂，“晴子！”

流川也跟着晴子的视线一同转过身，这下他就侧过了身，樱木顺势上前几步，填补在流川露出的空隙中，正好站在晴子的面前。

“樱木也在啊。”晴子和樱木对话时放松了许多，倒也不再将视线聚焦在流川周围。

但那并不是因为她更在乎樱木。正相反，因为太过在意流川，反而无法自然面对，所以总是战战兢兢。不知道如何与他单独相处，便就害怕与他单独相处。

正是这样，樱木才觉得晴子对自己更加亲切、更加热情。

“是啊，哈哈哈。”樱木举起的手完成了打招呼的任务之后，无处安放，顺势放在了自己的头顶摸了摸头，看起来十足纯情，依然带有学生时代的真诚与并不会主动靠近暧昧的礼貌。

他含糊地应答着，除了见到晴子发自内心开心的笑，也有一部分原因是在掩饰自己的心虚。

晴子是不知道他和流川的事的，看晴子的反应也不像是已经发现端倪的模样。他与晴子并不是情侣关系，按道理说，他没有任何立场需要心虚。

但他和流川站在一边的动作，仿佛站在同一阵营。而对面站着晴子，那不是其他人，正是他追求多年、喜欢多年的人。纵使晴子对此时局面的实际意义一无所知，他还是觉得仿佛自己正在犯罪，欺骗了她。

如果晴子发现了他们的事，要说生气难过，晴子也只会为了流川。樱木和其他人发生亲密关系的话，晴子应该会从一个朋友的角度而为他高兴吧。

但樱木的心虚并不是害怕晴子发现和他发生关系的是流川，而正是害怕晴子发现自己“背叛”了她。她应该是不会在意的。但樱木就是害怕，就是愧疚，心虚得仿佛自己已经成为了晴子的恋人。

“樱木也在的话，那我也不用一个个去邀请了。”

“什么事？”

樱木没有发现，流川大概是为了方便他们说话，或者可能只是不想和别人交谈，向后退了一步，几乎要完全退到玄关后面，给他和晴子留出了充分的空间。

他的身体挡在门前，罩住了流川的身影。晴子注意到了这一变动，她的视线快速向樱木旁边移动，和他背后的流川正好对视，因为害羞和流川冷冽的眼神而被惊出一身热汗，再次看向樱木时，脸颊突然变得通红。

但樱木不知所以，看到晴子与自己对视时粉扑扑的脸和湿漉漉的眼，心中难以抑制地胡乱一跳，也不由自主地脸红起来，说话更加支支吾吾。

还好晴子没有太过慌乱，依然能够听到樱木的询问，便解释道：“我后天过生日。不是什么重要的事，就是朋友的聚会。樱木也一起来吧。”

樱木当然爽快地一口答应下来。他内心窃喜，自觉自己和晴子又更近了一步，而且还是晴子主动邀请他。

他觉得那很可能是晴子在对自己示好。也是，这么多年了，晴子总该知道的。

晴子离开之后，他目送着晴子的背影，依依不舍地关上门，流川已经退到客厅里。

樱木依然有些沉浸在刚才的惊喜之中，没有注意身旁的环境，回过头时差点撞上身后的流川。还好他反应迅速，及时刹车。

不过就算反应不及时也没什么，后果不过就是轻碰一下，抱一下或是脸颊擦过，更亲密的行为也不是没有做过，此时倒是非要泾渭分明，显得十分刻意。

流川瞥了他一眼，“干什么，偷偷摸摸的。”

樱木用手拍了拍胸口，又看了下身后已经关上的门，仿佛还心有余悸，“差点被晴子小姐发现，吓死我了。还好还好。”

“发现什么？”

樱木一边路过流川向客厅里走，一边若无其事地说：“发现你和我之间的事啊。”

“你和我之间有什么？发现又怎么样？”

流川的脸上看不出一丝动气或是埋怨的神色。当然，因为他根本不会因此产生这些情绪，他丝毫不在意。他只是一向讨厌拐弯抹角的方式，樱木因为不存在的问题而担惊受怕，在他看来完全没有必要。

不知道是樱木没有听见，还是他故意为之，他傻笑着没有回应。

他们一同坐在沙发上。刚做完不久，流川的身体还有些懒洋洋的。他一般做完就会睡觉，这次被其他事打断，没能得到及时的休息，令他有些心生不满。他也不会刻意掩饰自己的心情。所以晴子看到他时，觉得他更加冷淡，并不欢迎自己，倒也是有些附加原因存在的。

现在他半倒在沙发上，感觉到身体里的疲惫又慢慢席卷而来。但他并没有准备继续补觉。所以此时他什么事也不做，只是坐在沙发上发呆，看起来反而像在沉思什么。

樱木兴冲冲地开始思考要送什么礼物，心情太过愉悦以至于不自觉将心里话说出了口，“要送晴子小姐什么礼物好呢……”

流川心想，送什么不还都是一样。

他看到樱木那副兴致高昂的笑脸就觉得扎眼。但是他只是想想，在心里自言自语，没有说出口。他有些累了，那个无聊的人想着的无聊的事不值得他浪费力气。

明明沙发也不算特别大，但两个人像是故意要躲开对方一样，分别坐在两端。不久前还在床上水乳交融，那时根本没有距离这一说法。现在却突然煞有介事地遵守着凭空出现的规定，似乎要将那时失去的距离都补回来。

樱木看向微微闭上眼睛的流川，叫他，“喂！”

流川懒洋洋地慢慢睁开眼睛，刚才是在叫他吗。他发出一声极轻的询问，“嗯？”

因为睡意迷蒙和轻缓的询问式的声音，让他的气势削弱不少，竟然显得有些温柔。

这种想法让樱木觉得怪异，他刻意否定莫名冒出来的错觉。

流川习惯了樱木蛮横的态度，所以也并不因为樱木的不礼貌而心生不满，只是照常把那声招呼当作叫他的行为。

“你送晴子小姐什么礼物？“

流川的表情依旧没有任何改变，脸上一片空洞。不知道是在思考，还是没有反应过来。

“你不会空着手去吧。”

流川眨了眨眼。

樱木向流川所在的方向大步挪了一下，坐在他的身边。他坐在流川身边的时候，沙发快速下陷，导致流川的身体也跟着弹动了一下，向樱木的方向靠近了些。

“你不会真的打算这么没有礼貌吧？”

流川本来想说“是你比较没有礼貌吧”，但他同时又在顺着樱木的询问方向思考“该送什么”，所以才没有顾得上说出对樱木的嘲讽。

他慢慢转过头，与樱木对视，极其缓慢地眨了好几下眼。一般来说，这种动作证明他在思考。然后他说：“不知道。”

樱木叹了口气，仰面倒在流川的身上。

流川本能地动了下被樱木压住的手臂，想要推开他。但只是抬起一些，没有推开。他累了，樱木又比他重许多。

“起来。”

樱木转过身换了个姿势，正对着流川的脸，说：“就许你把我当人肉靠垫，不许我压在你身上吗？”

流川不屑回答他的问题，移开了视线，双手推阻着樱木的身体。

樱木见他不说话，感到自己被无视似的，内心兴起逆反心理，不愿这么轻易放过他。便更加放肆，干脆一点也不支撑自己的身体，完全趴在流川身上，将重量全部负担在流川的身体上。一边还闭上眼，嘴里胡乱说着，“就要靠，就要靠！“

流川刚抬起腿要用脚踹，他的动作樱木看得清楚，迎上前伸手抓住他的手腕，捧在自己的前胸，一侧身体，流川的腿就从他的腿边滑过。

他的身体一边半压住流川的一条腿，还嵌进流川的双腿之间，流川以这种姿势踢他是踢不开的。

樱木的头在流川的颈窝用力磨蹭，挤开他的领口，直接与他的皮肤接触。

流川的手腕被樱木捉住，但并没有固定死，还是能够挪动。他聚拢双手推开那颗毛茸茸的头，但是马上又被紧接着蹭上来。

樱木被流川推拒着，尽管他锲而不舍，气力上又能压制住流川，但流川却也不认输，不肯乖乖就范。他干脆抬起头不再花时间在磨蹭的行为上，而是直接吮吻着流川的脸颊和侧颈。这时就能够轻易看出来那里的吻痕是谁干的了。

流川不耐烦地叹了口气。尽管被樱木压住，亲热程度不断深入，但他依然不愿放松，抵住樱木的身体，双腿也挣动起来，“不是才做过吗。”

樱木这下没有再回嘴，只是亲吻变得愈加湿热、深入。

他转到流川的正面，含住流川的嘴唇，交替吮吸着流川的上下唇瓣，腰间也下沉了下去，把流川压了个实在。

流川屡次要说话，都被樱木堵住了嘴。终于找了个空挡，樱木的吻短暂地流连到了他的下巴和颈项，他被迫抬起下巴，颈线绷紧。他说话的时候，樱木还能够感觉到他的喉结震动的酥麻。

“现在又不要思考送什么礼物了？”

果然，樱木已经激烈起来的动作突然停滞下来。流川能够感觉到樱木喷在他颈部火热用力的鼻息。

樱木翻过身，仰面坐在沙发上，过程之中没有看向流川。

他一句话也没有说，是生气了吧。

流川知道这句话一定会奏效，但是太过奏效了，也会带来副作用。

由于刚才激烈的亲吻，流川的气息有些不平稳，他说话之前像叹气似的大喘了口气，“反正送什么不都是一样？老同学而已。”

樱木转过头，终于看了流川一眼。果然神情不豫，但并没有到严肃的地步。

“你和晴子小姐是老同学，我可不是。”

“那你们是什么？”流川抓着衣摆扯了一下，将被揉乱的衣服抖正。

等了半天没有回应，流川默不作声地瞥了樱木一眼。

这时刚好樱木兀自抱着手臂，不服气地说：“晴子小姐可是特意邀请我去的。”

“你排在第几个？她第一个邀请的人是你吗？”

樱木凑到流川面前，狠狠瞪了他一眼，“你是在向我炫耀吗？”

流川的手隔在自己和樱木的脸之间，轻轻挥了挥，“值得炫耀吗？”

这一句话听在樱木耳朵里，却让他更加火大。他差点就要说出“你知道晴子小姐喜欢你吗”这句话来质问他。

但说出来又怎么样。这么多年，木头也该知道了。

以前还是学生时，流川一心扑在篮球上，不知道也算情有可原。后来分出一些精力去应付人际关系，就一点也不难看出晴子对他的喜欢。

流川知道，樱木也知道流川知道，所以就算晴子没有说出过自己的想法，她又知道樱木喜欢她吗？

樱木害怕流川这么反问他。因为只是晴子喜欢流川，他不能因此而责怪他。

所以，就算他因为流川满不在乎的态度而生气，而嫉妒，他也不能再像个不懂事的未成年一样用蛮力去惩罚对方。

那么除此之外，能够发泄的方式，也就寥寥无几了。


	2. Chapter 2

02

可是在晴子的生日会当天，流川却没有出现。

晴子表面上不说什么，但所有人都能看出来她脸上失落的神情。她还为了炒热气氛故意主动说许多话，和大家一起大笑。樱木是舍不得的。

生日会要持续几个小时，他们所在的地点离流川家不算很远，如果樱木的速度快一点的话，是能够赶上的。

他中途溜了出去，没有和任何人说。他要速度再快一些。他知道不仅是为了让晴子见到流川能够开心起来，他也不能让晴子误会自己半途离开了生日会，这么一来，两个异性都失约，会很伤她的自尊心。

在赶路的时候，樱木没有考虑过如果流川不在家的话，那他该去哪里找他。但还好，流川果然在家。

因为他常去流川家，流川又是个怕麻烦的人，所以就直接给了他一把自己家的钥匙。樱木自己开门进去，刚进门便大喊流川的名字，从门口一路喊着，“流川！流川！”连门都顾不上关。

天色已经晚了，室内更早进入夜晚，不开灯只能依稀辨识大件家具的大致轮廓。但是他没有开灯，他已经熟悉了流川家里物品的摆放位置。

他熟门熟路地一路从玄关摸到客厅，再到主卧。不用再找了，流川就在那里。

他还没有看到流川的脸，但那张床上在昏暗中隆起的身影还能有谁。

樱木打开卧室的灯，几步就走到床头，他打了下被子隆起的部位，“别睡了！睡过了！快点起来！”

在灯被打开的时候，流川把被子向上拽，盖住自己的脸。此时樱木站在他床头冲着他喊，他更是裹着被子直接要转过身去。

樱木看他要埋头继续睡，愈加对流川生起气来，动作也更加不耐烦。

晴子一个人正伤心，却也什么都没有说，还努力维持着欢乐的气氛。但让晴子伤心的人不仅不想弥补自己的过错，却一个人在这里慵懒地睡大觉！

他连人带被子一起抓住摇晃起来，“晴子小姐的生日会你忘了吗？快点起来！现在去还来得及。”

流川闷哼了一声，头还是埋在被子里。

樱木看到他慢慢伸出一只手，那只手在灯光下白得晃眼，比灯光还惹眼，抓住了被子的边沿，向上又拉了拉。

樱木被他事不关己的态度彻底惹恼，抓住被子，猛地一下掀开，“你还睡！”

流川没有东西遮挡刺眼的灯光，只得用双手挡在眼前。

“快起来，都在等你。”

流川的声音从手臂下传出来，闷闷的，樱木听不清。

“什么？”

流川将手臂向上移，露出嘴，“我就不去了。”

“不去？为什么到现在突然说不去？你太扫兴了吧。”

“不舒服。”

“不舒服？”樱木微微弯下腰，“哪里不舒服？”

他们之间的距离缩短，流川说话也容易些。他稍微放松了喉咙，没有刚才那么费力。他不知道樱木能不能听清，但他的嗓子也跟着难受起来，说话实在吃力。

如果樱木再像刚才一样说听不清，要求他再大声一些的话，那到那时他再费力些吧。

“感冒了。”

他没有等到樱木让他再大声一些的要求。

樱木好像靠得更近了些，他感觉到手臂不用再费力撑着，眼睛也不会被强光刺到。并且从手臂缝隙中泄露出的灯光强度也一同变得衰弱，他感到舒服许多。

流川感觉到手臂被触碰，随后樱木的声音传来，“感冒？怎么会感冒？”他才辨认出放在自己手臂上的，那是樱木的手。

那个声音的语气和刚才他所听到的截然不同，尽管也依然算不上温柔，但却和缓了许多。

在流川习惯了樱木霸道的性格之后，尤其是樱木刚才还强硬地要他立刻起来去生日会，现在又体贴地询问他的身体状态，这之间巨大的落差让流川很不习惯，所以才让他惊讶，也让他有一些感动。

流川将挡住眼睛的手臂挪开一些，睁开朦胧的眼睛看着樱木。

他的声音微弱，似乎比刚才还要嘶哑，“前天做完之后好像就有点感冒了。”

樱木背着光，流川刚睁开眼睛，对亮度不足的地方还有些难以辨识，明明睁开了眼睛，却仍然什么都没有看见。过了一会儿，才慢慢看清眼前的人。

樱木弯下腰，大概是为了查看他的状态，或是为了听清他说话，脸离他很近。红色的头发垂下几缕，眉目舒展，脸上没有平常那般强烈的表情。

对于流川来说，这样正面好好观察樱木的机会屈指可数。

樱木并不如他预想中的那样气急败坏，或是正准备就他的虚弱好好嘲讽他一番。而是并没有奚落的话语，甚至连表情都不像往常的他那样具有侵略性，仿佛真的在关心他一样。

樱木一直盯着他，却又不说话。

流川平常是不会在意有没有人在看着他，或者以什么样的眼神盯着他的，但此时却感到有些不自在。

流川指了指床头的矮柜，“把礼物带过去。”就又把头埋在自己的臂弯里。

樱木直起身，走到床头柜前，上面放着一个用粉色的礼品纸包装好的东西。真是没有新意，看来肯定不会是什么好东西。

不大，都没有樱木的手掌大。那会是什么东西？

流川会送给晴子什么？樱木本来还以为流川不会送礼物，之前他表现得那样满不在乎，最终却不仅准备了礼物，还如此精心准备。让自己放松警惕，根本就是犯规。樱木觉得这个人果然哪里都很让人讨厌。

他把礼物的各个面看了好几遍，没有找到能够拆开又不被人发现的方法，只能把好奇心强压下去。

他想，他凭什么要帮流川把礼物送给晴子小姐，不送不是更好，让晴子小姐对流川的印象变得更差。

他想到流川对晴子那副无所谓的嘴脸，就不由自主地生气。流川凭什么能够对他喜欢的晴子小姐视若无物？他想要从晴子小姐那里得到些许关注都难上加难，但流川却能够那样轻易地得到他梦寐以求的东西，却不仅不珍惜，还嗤之以鼻。他看着自己珍惜的东西被他人践踏，怎么能够忍得下这口气？

他把礼物在手里掂量了下，很轻。这么轻，不会是什么好东西的。他轻蔑地想道。

他手腕向内一转，把礼物放进了自己的口袋里。

樱木向流川转过身，说：“你呢？”

流川维持着刚才的姿势，手臂挡在眼前，“我就不去了。”

“怎么了？你没事吧？”樱木扯了下流川的手臂，没扯开。

他没用什么力气，没有想要真的强硬扯开。流川那副模样，虽说也并没有多么虚弱，但樱木看在眼里，心里也觉得有些不忍心，没有再跟他争执。

流川侧过身，“没事。你快走吧。”

樱木沉默了一会儿，然后像是被反驳之后兴起叛逆心似的说：“让我快走干什么？我走了，你不还是睡觉。”

“所以你快点走啊。”流川说话的时候还咳嗽了两声。

樱木在流川的床边踱了几步，但是他没有离开，反倒坐在流川的床边。

流川从指缝中睁开眼，眯着眼睛看他，“你怎么还没走？”

“我走不走跟你有什么关系。”

“你打扰我睡觉了。”

“你睡好了。”

“灯光太刺眼。”

樱木不耐烦地叹了口气。流川听到脚步声，灯关掉了。

他想，樱木是不是也走了？关灯，然后离开，这才像是樱木会做的事。他为什么要留下来陪着自己？陪着他干什么呢，只是陪着又不会让他的病好起来。事情如果这么发展，才是不合理的。

而且他们单独在一起能做什么？他们又不是朋友，在一起不会聊天，不会安慰。他们在一起的唯一理由就是做爱。但他现在身体很不舒服，他不会同意做爱的，不可能的。

流川听到脚步声又逐渐向自己靠近，然后他感到床垫的下陷。

他这次没有再问樱木为什么不走，和那种人斗嘴没有价值。他翻了个身，背着樱木侧躺。

樱木的手放在他的手臂上，轻轻晃了晃他的身体，“感冒严重吗？”

“不严重。你烦死了，问这么多。”

樱木拽着他的胳膊向上提，“不严重就走，礼物你自己给。”

“我不想去。”流川觉得自己的一口气也被樱木拎起来了。

“什么？你不想去？”

樱木看着被自己扯起来的流川，突然放松了手里的动作。

流川微皱着眉，闭着眼睛，只是这样也能看得出眼睛有些红。流川的皮肤一向很白，所以此时也看不出有没有生病的迹象。

樱木感到很诧异，又不是第一次做，怎么会突然感冒呢？他一直都会戴套，应该不会有清理不干净的问题。

他这么诧异，有一部分原因也是源于他的自责。他不希望是自己令流川变成现在让他陌生、本该大快却又反而不忍心的模样，他害怕那正是自己的原因，所以他更自责。

“你真的是感冒吗？”樱木快速摸了下流川的脸颊和额头，“你是不是发烧了？”

流川扯高被子遮住自己，“没有吧，睡一下就好了。”

樱木拍了拍他，“起来，去医院看看。”

“你好烦。你快走吧。”

“你老是让我快走干什么？快起来去医院。”

“你不是说今天有生日会吗，你还不快去？”

樱木被问住了。确实，他没有忘记今天有晴子的生日会。流川说得也对，他还想要去。

他沉默着，没有回应。

流川知道樱木动摇了，“快走，我要睡觉了。”

樱木迟疑地说：“你真的没事吧？”

流川翻过身，背对着樱木。他要睡觉了。

樱木在他的房间里又沉默地站了会儿，然后终于离开。

没过多久，流川再次睡着。


	3. Chapter 3

03

流川睡得迷迷糊糊，不知道是什么时候，房间里的灯又亮了起来。他不耐烦地发出闷哼，根本没有警惕是否有人闯入，反而用被子蒙住自己的头。

他的第一反应是，又是谁啊。他这时候正睡得精神朦胧，连自己身在何处都不清楚，只是觉得休息屡次被打扰，况且又不是其他时候，正好身体不舒服，心情更加烦躁。

其实如果理智还在，用脑子稍微想一想也就知道，还能有谁。

有人走来走去，仿佛和流川作对似的，脚步声不断。即使打扰到流川，但他依旧没有去查看究竟是谁这么不自觉，令人厌烦。

他把头更深地埋进被子里，露出了赤裸的后颈。那人一直走来走去，带起的风从流川露出的后颈空隙钻进去。

大概是生病的时候身体尤其虚弱，对温度也更加敏感。他温暖的身体被这阵冷风一旦侵入，便一阵瑟缩，让他不满意地在被单上磨蹭光裸的双脚，企图制造出更多的热量，也好消化这阵外来的冷颤。

但就是这样，他也懒得多动一下直接遮盖住后颈的缝隙。

他还没有将后颈处漏风的地方用被子掖紧，那人更加得寸进尺，掀开他的被子一角，露出他大半上身。他一边冷得缩起身体，一边已经无法继续忍耐那人的持续打扰，刚生气地转过头要发作，那个人紧接着说了句话，他就认出了那个声音。

那人说：“起来吃药。”

流川的眼睛还没有完全睁开，但是他认出了那个声音。虽然他对樱木也并不客气，但他更加疑惑为什么樱木会在这里。被这件事转移了注意力，他的怒气就削弱了一大半。

他半睁着眼睛看了樱木一会儿，确定真的是他，然后又放心似的倒回枕头上。灯光太亮，他用一条胳膊架在额头上减弱灯光的刺激，半遮盖住眼睛。

樱木看不清流川的眼睛是睁开的还是闭上的，直到流川眨眼，从流川睫毛的扇动才辨认出他是睁着眼睛的。

他坐在床边，碰了碰流川的手肘，声音比刚才轻柔了一些，“吃药了。”

看不到流川的时候觉得心烦气躁，流川生了病，自己又不去看病，也不吃药，而且什么也不跟他说，还摆出一副病恹恹的样子，让他看了就生气。所以他刚进门的时候，对流川说话的语气是僵硬的，那时他还能够强硬起来。

但当他看到流川，面对面讲话的时候，他能看到流川真实的模样，不是一个脑海里抓不到的印象，不是口语中可以用话语传达的反应，而是实实在在的活物，具有他自己的个性和特质，与他人区别开，只是流川自己。

如果被伤害的话，也不仅仅是从信息的简单传达中得知他的消息，而是真切地从他的脸和他的肢体直接接触到他的改变。不是从他人口中得知他的心情与反应，而是依靠自己，在第一时间有资格判断他的心情。

所以当这时，他就无法再狠下心，原本理直气壮能够强硬起来的态度不由自主地就软化了下来，说话的语气像是在哄。

流川起初只是被那个声音的所属者夺去了注意力，但根本没有听到樱木说了什么。樱木又对他说了一次，他只是慢悠悠地在过了一会儿之后，向樱木的方向稍微偏了偏头，发出几不可闻的一声，“嗯？”

他还没有睡醒，再加上身体不舒服，精神也不好，反应随之变得更缓慢。在樱木眼里，还有一个原因，樱木觉得流川就是不想听自己的话。

流川的嗓子并没有好转，声音依然微弱，“你怎么又来了？我不舒服，今天没办法做。”

樱木本是怀着一腔好心，态度正难得放软一些，却被流川这一句话说得自己倒是别有用心，更不好意思再好言相待，急得一口气堵在嗓子口，侧颈上的青筋都显露了出来。

“我在你眼里就是那么……”

那么什么？流川一边在心里思考着，一边又碍于头疼，将头偏向另一边，尽量避开灯光的直射。

樱木支支吾吾，最后都没有把“那么什么”说出口。流川也无心去追问。就只是一句没有说完的话，有时能让他们打上好久的嘴仗。不过有时说算了，也就算了。

其实对于他们两个人来说，很多事情说简单也简单，说复杂，你一言我一语，就逐渐偏离最初的主题，最后甚至不欢而散。不过，在旁人眼里看来，打打闹闹倒也有趣。再说了解他们的脾性之后，他们对彼此不会造成什么严重的伤害，也就压根不把他们之间的不愉快放在眼里。

这也就意味着，别人根本不会意识到他们之间发生了什么问题。

流川的声音闷在远离樱木的另一边传来，“我今天不舒服，真的不能做。”

像是不信任樱木似的，又提醒了一遍。

纵使樱木本来没有那种想法，现在再解释也都不像是真心的。他用力推了一下流川的身体，“谁要和你做啊。”

流川没有回应。不做当然是最好的。他也没有提醒以往樱木的需求有多强。他能够将身体关系与情感区别开也算是托樱木的福。

他有时觉得樱木和他做爱不是和一个特定的人做，而是将他当作一个事物去发泄欲望，扎进他的身体里时，就像是为自己的阴茎找一个释放的容器。

当这种情况发生，而流川又觉得不舒服的时候，他就很想立刻把樱木踹开。但樱木的动作快速又猛烈，一旦开始做起来，就很难找到机会成功反抗。他的脚无法固定好位置，或是他的身体正被樱木从后面固定住，无法动弹。

他拒绝樱木的次数不算少。如果他一开始就不想做，那多半会拒绝樱木的请求。樱木是不会主动讨好他，哄他做爱的。就算进一步商量，在语气和态度上也是点到即止，樱木也觉得对昔日敌人过分示好太丢脸吧。

他不去考虑樱木有没有找其他人做，因为他又不在乎。他无法满足樱木的需求，樱木就算去找其他人做，也在情理之中。

他不知道樱木和晴子有没有做过，樱木一直喜欢晴子。就算起初他的注意力并不在人际关系上，对此并不知情，后来也早已看出来。

那个傻瓜不是一直喜欢那个女生吗，那有没有达成他的心愿，和她做过？流川这么想过，但是谁知道呢，有没有做过都和他关系不大。

樱木用一只手拉开流川的手腕，另一只手去探流川的额头。

流川却突然受到惊吓似的，甩开他拉着自己的手臂，也同时打开他放在自己额头上的手，“你干什么？”

樱木刚从外面进来，手侧有些冷，但手掌是热的。算不上光滑，但干燥。

流川本是被突如其来的触碰激起本能的防备反应，也是带着外部事物是冷的先入为主的心理，在被触碰的那一刹那就甩开了樱木。

但没有想到樱木的手一点也不冷，起码对于他来说，那种温度没有让他的皮肤受到刺激。他后知后觉想到樱木的动作像是在试探他的温度，心里有些不好意思，但脸上却仍然维持着刚才不耐的表情。

流川的身体侧向另一边，稍微背向樱木。樱木原本为了正面碰到流川的额头，就跟着他，身体向床的另一边侧倾，这下冷不防被流川甩开，两只手臂都没有支撑，直接压在流川的腿上。

一番好意没能得到感谢也就算了，还没能如自己所料顺畅地做成好人的角色，自己却先狼狈起来。这下两个人突然陷入各自的尴尬之中，都不说话了。

流川的腿动了一下，但这种动作反倒像是在责怪樱木的重量一样，便就只突兀地动了一下，又刻意僵硬得一动不动。

樱木用双手撑着自己的身体爬起来，其间因为摸不清被子底下的位置而按在流川的腿上。流川的腿被压到，下意识收回，刚有动作的趋势，又主动遏制住。

樱木低着头，没有说什么。流川感觉到气氛有些低沉，但又不明白樱木在想什么，意外地也跟着不安起来。

毕竟他已经感受到樱木关心他的意图，而他也不像以前那样对于人际交往一无所感。

樱木的两手弯曲着，掌心向上轻放在膝盖上。他就这样盯着自己的双手，似乎在思考什么。流川从自己的角度看不清他的眼神，只是从他低着头的姿势推测出他视线的方向是他的手。

流川微微支起上半身，因为不安而产生好奇心，想要去查看樱木现在的状态。但他觉得以他和樱木的关系，并没有敏感到连一个动作都要解释的程度，太过热心倒不自然，便又犹豫地支在半空中，不上不下。

他本来就因为生病而头疼，这个姿势撑久了脖子有些酸，他也不再顾得上自己不安的心情，胳膊一松，倒回床上。

他现在是不可能再睡着的。他只是侧躺着，视线发散出去，疲惫地不时眨动。他的肩部也暴露在被子外面，现在倒也不在乎冷不冷，两条手臂横在身前，好像连塞回被子里都嫌费事。

樱木看着他的双手，就是这双手刚才被流川打开，又狼狈地压在流川身上，他为自己刚才的模样而感到难堪。这份难堪确实是流川给的，他隐隐有些生气，所以才压着脾气不说话。

但是他又想到，就是这双手才刚刚牵过晴子的手。那是他和晴子第一次牵手，他当时正满心欢喜。现在想想，却觉得场合有些多余，流川不在，也硬是被拉着加入进来。他此时不知道该不该高兴。

他握紧手，转过头，轻声对流川说：“我买了感冒药。你发烧了吧？先吃了药再睡。”

他说话的态度太过柔和，几乎称得上温柔。而且仿佛刚才什么都没有发生过，让流川感到十分诧异，甚至觉得诡异。

因为樱木怪异的态度，流川一时没有反应过来。被樱木这样主动关心，也让他觉得心里有些奇怪的感觉。这种心情太陌生，他都不明白自己是怎么想的，也就有了迟疑的时间。

樱木便当他默认，或者说原本也是一定要让他吃药，自己转身出了房间。流川的视线就一直盯着他，直到他出了房间。然后还在想他出去干什么。

当他回来的时候，手里拿着一杯水。流川被他体贴的态度吓得睁大了眼睛，这下一点睡意也没有。

他在想樱木为什么要这么做，为什么突然要如此顺应自己的脾气，又要如此关心他，樱木原来并不是这样的人。

樱木坐在床边，把水杯递给他，“拿着。”

流川的注意力仍然在樱木身上，看到樱木递到他手边的杯子，也就顺手接了过来，看起来异常听话。

樱木拿过装药的袋子，将药一盒盒拿出来拆开，开始看说明书。看完说明书就将那一盒里的药分出几颗递给流川，嘴里还念念有词，这个要吃几颗，那个要吃几颗，一天要吃几次。

不过最后流川的手心只放了感冒药，樱木发现他买的药在效果上重复了，他觉得吃太多药可能不太好，只是让流川吃了其中一种。

他不知道流川的家里有没有药，但是之前他也没办法问睡得不清醒的流川药在哪里，而且多半流川是不会在家里准备这种东西的。

但是流川只是愣着，没有吃。

樱木本来还在看说明书，转过头看到流川正盯着自己，手里的药一颗没少，便指着他手心里的药，大声说道：“吃！”

流川现在有些出神，所以对于外界的信息几乎有求必应。

他不是将药一口倒进嘴里，而是合起手掌，揉搓着手指将药一颗一颗地依次含进嘴里。这种吃药的方式就让他看起来格外听话乖巧。樱木刚刚因为催促而提起来的急躁又不由自主地按压了下去。

他看到流川这副说什么听什么的样子，竟然反思起来自己刚才没有必要那么强硬。

对于樱木来说，这样的心情反反复复也出现过很多次，以前也有过。

但他们的性格不知道该说是不记仇好，还是该说是不灵活才好，和其他人沟通时，这种特质还没有表现得这么明显。但偏偏和彼此交流时，就一点都不知变通，也不会吃一堑长一智。有时明明眼看着可以避开一个不必要的冲突，路那么宽，两边都是空位，却正好不偏不倚地撞了上去，倒像是故意所为。

或者说他们太过了解彼此的反应，但也只是以对方过去的反应为标准，自己对于对方的了解就一直建立在过去的基础上。当一个人以对于对方的了解为基础，而发起冲突的矛头时，另一个人就故意不认输一般接了过来，就算自己的性格和处事方式已经发生一些改变，但依然以对方的挑衅中所包含的意图那样做出相应的反应。

在这种给出反抗式的反应的行为中，多少也包含着不让对方失望的想法吧。

所以恶性循环，这么多年，似乎只有两个人之间的关系依旧停留在十六岁。就算多少也有成长，但也十分有限，而且时不时地还会发生回溯的现象。

要说进展，就算只是表面上的进展，但他们有了身体关系也算是一项。即使再怎样不以感情为前提发展出身体关系，但身体是实在的。精神抓不住，但身体不会跑，很难说他们在身体紧缠之间，是否在某个放松警惕的瞬间，让身体的亲密进入灵魂。

连这也是意外。两个人都不擅长去思考为什么会发展成这样的原因，乃至去回忆最初一次的歪打正着也颇令人头疼。也该说是这之间根本不是依靠简单的道理能够解释的，毕竟这两个人首先都将感情的推动排除在外。

流川就像是摸摸脑袋，仿佛刚睡醒，不知身在何方一样，对和樱木做爱的事实像是一无所知，又像是满不在乎。

而樱木，他肯定是不能在态度上输给流川的。他在还不确定自己是怎么想的时候，可能间或还产生过对流川隐约的好感。但一看到流川那不知所谓的模样，顿时狠下心来，仿佛赌气似的，要比流川更不在乎。

于是他也就真的让自己将这件事的原因和动机扔在脑后。但有时冲动又来得确实强烈。那股冲动是否是冲着流川来的还得另说，只是眼里有了流川这个选择，无论是出于便利性，还是好感持续存在的可能，他似乎都无法将流川剔除出自己的脑海。

流川不是毫不在意吗，那他就更加不考虑流川的想法，他也不要替流川着想。含着这种类似报复的心理，后来当他再次被那种冲动提醒时，便不再抵抗，把流川抓过来便做了。

起初流川的态度算不上同意，但也不能说是强奸。如果不是流川特意想要，他在床上能有多热情。

他跟女人也是这么做的吧，他也是男人，总有想要的时候。怎么可能没有做过。流川做的时候是怎么样的，会和现在不一样，十分热情吧。

樱木这么想着，当看着身下流川冷淡又勉强的表情时，便觉得流川十分虚伪，心里突然产生了一股短暂又强烈的恨意，像是针刺一样，刺激着他的心，也刺激着他的阴茎。他为了逃避那种低落的心情，不再多想，将精力集中在身体上，用力将阴茎插进流川的身体里。

流川推拒无法，但拒绝的意思又不强烈，便顺水推舟地接受。

这一下让他酸胀无比，而且樱木粗鲁的动作让他觉得自己丝毫不被尊重，就像是他们平时的挑衅一般，他气愤起来，屈起一条腿踩在樱木的肩膀上抵住他。

流川的阻挡却让樱木觉得自己此时依然被拒绝被否认，受到了屈辱。他顺手扶上流川大腿的后侧，将他的腿向下压。流川的上半身被突然挤压，不由自主地闷哼一声。还没有缓过神，樱木就开始大开大合地进出。

他无奈地闭上眼睛，在律动的摇晃中开始在心里咒骂樱木。

但当他想要的时候，就好办得多。他不喜欢被从后面进入。不是这个姿势不舒服，而是他知道一旦用这个姿势，樱木就会钳制住他。然后当樱木被快感浸染到无法控制自己的时候，那无论他舒不舒服，都只能承受。

况且他也不喜欢被禁锢的感觉。完全没有支配自己身体的权力，他不喜欢这样。

樱木倒是没有跟流川提过他不喜欢流川做爱时依然冷淡着一张脸的事情。不过他也没有问过流川和别人做的时候，是不是也是用同样的表情去应付。

樱木觉得流川好像特别不敏感。有时明明流川也是不拒绝的，开始就主动配合起来，那表示他也想要。但当做的时候，前戏还是会特别长。流川不会那么快硬，也不会那么快湿。

所以他一向等不到那时候，总是急急忙忙地要插进去，而流川还并不满意。

他提过要么流川可以用嘴给他口交，被流川无声地拒绝。

后来他看流川实在硬得慢，而他又不想每次都像是强奸一样地做爱，就把流川拉过来，给他口交。他也是第一次给男人口交。

确实有效，流川这下比平常容易进入状态。那次流川的快感比以往强烈，两个人做爱的感觉就尤其好，樱木也着实爽到。

再到下次，流川就愿意帮樱木口交了，樱木很惊讶。

他们侧躺在床上，互相为对方口交，樱木能感到流川比平常急促的鼻息炽热地洒在自己的阴茎上。

但樱木还是想要插入流川的身体。他不知道是喜欢插入流川的身体这种感觉，还是仅仅只是喜欢插入下体的归属感。

樱木也知道，如果流川做好准备，完全进入状态，那自己也会拥有一场激烈又畅快的性爱。但他不会每次都让流川完全进入状态，这个选择权是由他控制的，那么他自己的感觉好不好等于就是由他自己选择的。

也就是说，很多时候就算是他明知自己不会很爽，但也要尽快操进流川的身体里。他像是急切地要投入家乡的怀抱里一样，每当无法独自消化的情绪上升时，却将流川的身体当作准确的解决方式，不管不顾地、满怀信任地，一头扎进去。


	4. Chapter 4

04

等流川把药都吃完之后，樱木拿走了水杯，放在床头柜上。他不好意思扶着流川躺下，便笨拙地轻推了一下流川的肩膀，催促他躺下，“睡吧。”

流川躺了下来，两条手臂依然放在被子外面，这架势看起来不像是要准备睡觉的样子。他的手放在胸前，眼睛仍旧看着樱木，一句话也不说，显得他的眼神更加幽深。

樱木看着流川这样长时间地注视着自己，而且不同以往，一句嘲讽的话语也没有，表情也只是平淡，但并没有其余嘲讽或不满的情绪。偶尔眨眼时睫毛的扇动还让他看起来分外乖巧，像是在等待着什么。这让樱木突然想多花点时间陪陪他。

他轻咳了一声，看看自己的手，再抬起头看向流川，“怎么不睡？吃完药不困吗？”

流川将偏着的头转正，视线转移到天花板，“药效哪有那么快。”

樱木故意避开流川的手，而是去扯被流川的手压住的被沿，“手放在外面不冷吗？你不是发烧了吗？”

流川没有量过自己的体温，他倒是没有注意有没有发烧。

他的一只手臂被樱木拉着用被子盖住，用一只手抓住被沿，“你为什么要帮我盖被子？”

樱木突然尴尬起来，他无法回答。他不可能将“因为关心你”这种话说出口，所以他只能收回双手，沉默相对。

流川只是单纯觉得奇怪，樱木为什么要对他体贴到这种程度，所以才发自内心地问出疑问。

他见樱木一直不说话，便用食指勾勾樱木的衣袖，“喂，你今天有点奇怪。”

樱木看向他，语气还同以往一样不认输，“哪里奇怪？”

“你今天怎么对我这么好？”

“那是因为我本来就是一个好人！”樱木说话的时候没有直视流川的双眼，他很快又埋怨道，“做过那么多次怎么可能就这次因为做一次反倒生病了？你是不是自己身体不好？可不要赖到我头上……”

后几句话他说得很快，根本没有给流川留下一个个回答的时间。

流川没有立刻反驳，他还真的想了想，然后慢吞吞地说：“不知道……和平常都一样。”

“看吧。”樱木说完又泄气似的叹了口气，也不再强撑得些口头上的好处。

他微微向流川俯下身，拍了拍流川被盖住的肩膀，语气又不见刚才的逞强，轻声说：“好了，睡吧。睡一觉就好了。”

流川依旧张大着眼睛看着他。

樱木有些愣住，他以为流川因为发烧嫌体温太高，问：“热吗？”

“不热，不想睡。”

樱木狡黠地笑了，“你还有不想睡的时候？”存着要取笑他的心思。

流川语气平定地说：“睡多了，睡得头疼。”

“头疼？”樱木将手掌心放在流川的额头上，这下流川没有再推开他，也没有动。

当樱木的手像是要遮住他的视线似的向他的眼上遮去时，流川的眼睛快速地眨动，让他看起来配合又脆弱。这让樱木想要掐一下流川的脸颊，或者用其他一切可能性去亲近他。

但那不同于性欲，与肉体相关，表面看上去与性欲极易混淆，难以区分。要说最重要的区别是什么，大概就是这种心情不是让樱木去使用、禁锢、占有流川，而是去爱护他。哪怕赤身裸体共处，和性爱看似无异，但满足的渠道也不是依靠阴茎。

但是如此对待流川会让他更加疑惑吧，说不定还会自讨没趣地被他拍开并质疑，所以樱木纵使也痒得身心发暖，也将那阵痒转变成了微笑，逐渐闪烁地浮现在脸上。

“你笑什么？”流川看他的模样实在反常。

樱木一手掐住流川的脸颊揉了揉，“笑你。”然后立刻松开手，为了掩饰刚才的举止似的迅速转移话题，“你发烧也不知道吗？”

流川摸了摸自己的额头，“摸得出来吗？”

樱木俯身将自己的额头抵在流川的额头上，“感觉到了吗？”

流川始料不及，还没有反应过来樱木要干什么，就感觉一片黑影罩了过来，他猛然闭起眼睛。额头上的触感虽然有些硬，但力道是轻柔的，倒也没有加重他的头疼。

他后知后觉地轻轻推开樱木，等樱木抬起身，才睁开眼睛，微皱着眉埋怨道：“你干什么？”

他推拒的力气不大，一个原因是他现在并没有那么讨厌樱木，况且他此时也没有多余的力气。

樱木的双手依然撑在流川身边，“你的身体很烫啊。”

流川转过身，拨开樱木挡在他身旁的手，侧躺着，背对樱木，轻声念叨：“我怎么不觉得。”像是自言自语，又像是没有底气的狡辩。

他的双臂依然放在被子外面，他睡觉之前还觉得很冷，睡着睡着就觉得热，所以才屡次将被子掀开。

然后他的声音大了些，是对他人说话时的正常音量，不再像刚才那样让人分不清他是在对谁说话，“你今天怎么这么奇怪。”

他这句话并不是疑问，更像是在为了躲避樱木“让他觉得奇怪的地方”而发出的抱怨，想要以这句话结束他们之间不同以往的气氛。

樱木顺势倒在流川旁边。他想起晴子难得酒醉，拉着他说自己喜欢流川，喜欢了好多年。那是他第一次和晴子牵手。

他当时感觉像是触了电，但等他反应过来，能够意识到接触到的触感，才发现那和触电一点也不一样，柔软细腻。

他想，这可是他第一次和晴子牵手啊。他想，而这就是他和晴子的第一次牵手。

他本来为之躁动不安的事真的发生时，却才发现只是如此而已。简单、平凡，和任何一件普通的事没有什么太多不同，没有烟花绽放，没有波涛汹涌。

他确实在那一刻十分雀跃，但似乎是因为他认为自己期待已久的事情终于发生，他觉得自己应该雀跃，所以才欣喜。仿佛是自己刻意将自己拎了起来，认为自己理应做出相应的反应，强迫自己的情绪掀起波澜。

只是开心还不够，还要夸张地让自己认为这是一件标志性的人生大事，不为之失去理智不行。

晴子一直在念叨着自己喜欢流川，喜欢流川，反反复复也就只是那几个字。樱木现在想来，她是不是也是将喜欢流川这件持续了十几年的事当成习惯了呢？

樱木本以为流川是不会给别人挑选礼物的，就算准备了礼物，也如流川本人所说，只是做到礼貌的程度，并不会为此太过费心。

而当他将流川的礼物交给晴子时，晴子按捺不住，不顾樱木还在场，当场就打开了包装盒，所以他能得以看到里面装着的礼物。

那是一面小巧的方便随身携带的镜子。虽然不算多让人眼前一亮的选择，但当樱木看到的一刹那，心里的感觉突然很奇怪。他不由得感叹，又要咒骂流川。

那不是多好的礼物，但也很不错。他不知道晴子是怎么想的，或许只要是流川送的，她都会感到很开心吧。但那个礼物确实让他印象深刻。

也是因为那个礼物出自流川之手吧，要不然一面普通的镜子，樱木也不用那么惊讶。

流川看起来冷漠又神秘，丝毫不会在乎别人看法的样子，也不像体贴到会把别人的喜好记在心里的人。即使送的东西并不惹人注意，却还是出乎樱木的意料，樱木觉得流川之前的不在乎根本就是说谎。

晴子看着镜子的表情越专注，他心里那股奇异的感觉就越强烈。他用对流川的暗自咒骂来发泄那股情绪，却觉得愈加压抑。

他看着晴子触碰着镜子的手，他看到晴子的手指在镜子背面平淡的装饰花纹上反复摩挲，意识到晴子能够离那面镜子如此之近，能够肆意地抚摸它，那现在已经是属于晴子的镜子。

而就刚才，那面镜子还待在他的外套口袋里，就连包装都是完好的。现在他看着已经被撕开的包装，已经失去了它的作用，变成一团废纸。

当晴子将包装纸扔掉的时候，他竟然有些惊讶，他以为晴子会将流川送的一切事物都当作纪念品。但那只是一团包装纸，是他自己太小题大做了吗？

起初樱木并不了解那种心情是什么，然后当晴子走远，回到其他人之中时，当他一个人独处得以自由思考时，才从放松的头脑之中抓取到那种并不算独属他一人的感受。

那种感受甚至让他的身体都受到了影响而作出不同的反应，他仿佛是被这天气冷到一样，猛地缩起上半身，但只是幅度十分轻微地收缩。更确切地形容，像是胸前被针扎到一般，以那附近为中心，手臂、肩膀都向那一处靠拢。

原来那种心情是酸涩啊。他想。

而这种酸涩又是出于什么原因？是难过？是嫉妒？是羡慕？

都是。

等他对原因考究起来，才发现这股酸涩并不是出于对于流川的嫉妒，而是对于晴子的。他想，如果肆意地拿着流川送的礼物的人是自己的话，那他会是什么感受呢？

因为得到的人不会去想这种假设性的问题，也不会经历“如果得到的人不是我，我会不会伤心”的心路历程。得到的人已经得到，所以凭借着“得到”而有恃无恐，甚至根本意识不到自己的傲慢。所以就算他得到了，也会不当作一回事吧。

但他不知道。因为得到的人不是他，有资格说这种话的人至少也要先得到。

令人惊奇的是，樱木竟然对自己的这种心理并不排斥。他能够安然接受自己因为流川而嫉妒晴子吗？那可是他一直喜欢的晴子啊。他又知道这种嫉妒意味着什么吗？那可是他一直讨厌的流川啊。

或许是他不愿再去想。就像他不去思考和流川做爱的原因。

他只是觉得有些难过，甚至苦涩。这还是为数不多令他无法将心情诉诸话语的场合。

这种苦又深又沉，带着他一直宕落，让他孩子气的幼稚和怪罪离他越来越远，让那种像是作为转移注意力似的、防护性的赌气无法再提上力气。

樱木压在流川没有盖住的另外半边被子上，流川抽了一下，没有抽得动。

他依然背对着樱木，说：“你别压在被子上。”

樱木的手从流川的背后摸过去，轻捂住他的嘴，“别说话。”

流川摇头甩开樱木的手，“你干什么？”

樱木的手本来捂得就不紧，松开之后横在流川的胸前，将他向自己抱拢，隔着被子靠了上去，“别说话。”

流川扭了扭身体，被樱木缠得更紧，连双腿都用上力气。

“你别抱着我，喘不过气了。”

樱木也没有松开一些。他拍拍流川的头，“睡觉。”

流川扭动肩膀，要挣开他。

樱木从后面看着锲而不舍的流川沉默的耳鬓和侧颈，一口咬在他的肩膀上。

流川毫无防备，轻呼出声。等到反应过来，用力一甩肩膀，转过头抬手就要打。

当樱木看到他转身的姿势时就早有预料，游刃有余地刚好抓住他抬起来的手腕，硬生生用较量力气的方式压了回去。

流川趁他不备脚下用力，一脚踹在樱木小腿上。樱木吃痛，抬起小腿摸了摸。他苦着脸看着流川，“你下手真狠啊。“

流川转过身，手肘向后撑在床上，看着樱木，说：“谁让你咬我。”

“我可是在照顾你，生病要多睡觉。”

“你压着我，我怎么睡。”

樱木本又想据理力争，但仿佛觉得没什么意思，轻叹了口气，“好了好了。”

“好什么好。”

樱木拍拍流川的肩，“现在好睡觉了吧。”

流川被樱木拍的地方才被他咬过，虽然现在已经不疼，但是被无缘无故地咬一下，让他实在心情好不起来。

除此之外，就算咬一下并不很疼，但实在太奇怪了。以前樱木可没有无缘无故咬过人，要是想打他，有的是方法，咬人能起到什么作用？

他半信半疑地躺下来，依然背对着樱木。

当他躺好并盖上被子之后，从后面看不知道是否已经闭上眼睛准备入睡，但看动静是已经安静下来了。樱木才慢慢把手臂环过去，从后面轻轻抱住他。

流川当然没有这么快就睡着。他感觉到了樱木的拥抱，但这次没有拒绝，像是两个人各自都退了一步。

这才安然无事。

樱木不知道流川有没有睡着，他倒是慢慢睡着了。

他迷迷糊糊感到流川的身体慢慢从他的手臂下滑出。他想，流川起来了？他起来干什么？

他猛地惊醒，撑起上半身看向床的另一边，却发现流川依然维持着原来的姿势睡着。他凑过去看流川的眼睛，依然是闭上的，呼吸平稳，睡着了。

他仍然等到缓了一会儿，才逐渐放松下来。

他失去力气似的侧倒了下来。他没有枕在流川的枕头上，而是虚靠在流川背后。他的手臂罩在被子上，能够感受到底下流川的身体突出的切实质感。

此时他突然感到周边十分安静，却无论如何再也睡不着。

后来不知过了多久，他总也睡不着，便起来喝了杯水，又在阳台吹了吹夜里的冷风，神智更加清醒。

远处有璀璨的灯火，映衬着近处的树木，像是在夜里烤这一树枯叶。他想抽根烟，摸遍了身上才想起来烟抽完了还没有买。

他叹气又叹气，想就这样沉浸在夜里，但是夜里本来用来休息，本能催促着他。

他在外面坐了一会儿，再躺会床上的时候，这次把外套和鞋子都脱了，动作刻意轻慢，不发出大动静。刚才是合衣躺在床上的，被子也不用盖。

他慢慢从被子的另一端滑进去。他怕流川冷，病情会更加严重，便从背后靠近他，轻轻环住他，挡住他后颈的进风口。

樱木倒是发现流川的睡相确实很安稳，一夜都没怎么动。他觉得自己过了好久，才迷迷糊糊地再次睡着。


	5. Chapter 5

05

樱木是被流川踢醒的，这时天已经亮了。

流川把他放在自己身上的胳膊用力推开，“我不是说过不要压着我了吗。”

樱木很晚才睡着，现在正困得厉害。他揉揉眼睛，等反应过现在的情形，才说：“我是怕你冷。”

流川掀开被子准备下床，“出了一身汗。”言语之中似乎在责怪樱木，但听他的声音，已经没有昨天干涩。

樱木趁他坐在床边还没有起身的功夫，从后面一只手拦腰抱住他，一只手向前探去，抚在流川的额头上，“好像好多了。”

流川抓住他的手腕挣开他，站起身，“有必要吗？”

樱木坐在床上，指着他说：“你才是。你有必要总是让人那么讨厌吗？”

流川摸着手臂，冷冷看向他，“你从昨天开始就很奇怪。”

也倒并不是流川有意对樱木冷淡，他的眼睛本就较为狭长，眼尾有些微上扬，眼神便自然显得冷漠。

樱木垂下手，本想说什么，吸了口气做好架势，结果只是张着嘴什么都没有说，深深叹了口气。

流川大概也确实在意，并没有无所谓地转头走开，依然站在原地，疑惑地盯着他。

樱木能说什么，他自己也不知道他为什么会变得这么奇怪。奇怪吗？他开始反思自己是不是真的很奇怪。他对流川太过热心了？但难道一般人不是都会乐于接受别人的好意吗？

他的视线随着他的思绪又转移到流川微微皱眉的脸上，流川的表情略带疑惑，又因为疑惑惊奇而显出几分警惕。

但流川也并没有将樱木的好意当作病毒一般厌恶，在接受之前确实是因为疑惑而不安。从那逡巡的目光中，也包含着不知所措的关心。

樱木看着流川有趣的表情想着，流川是怎么认为的？他是一般人吗？他难道不是同一般人一样将别人的关心和照顾当作好意的表示吗？

他之前那样与流川亲昵也像是赌博似的昏了头，仅仅是一念之差。要他再选择一次，他也不能确定自己的想法。

现在要让他解释的话，别说他自己都无法理清思绪，就算只是和流川讨论这个话题，也实在让他难为情。

樱木不自然地抓了抓脸，不干脆地说出：“你生病了啊，照顾病人不是……”

后面的话流川没有听清，连樱木自己也不知道自己到底想要说什么。他想假托照顾病人为借口，但这也不算是虚假的话。流川生了病，他们也不是仇人，反而经常见面，就算不是恋人，照顾一下也算是合情合理。

但流川以前也生过病，可不见得他像这次这么关心。不仅买药，还躺在流川身边，额头贴上额头试温度，拥抱而眠，从后面抱住查看有没有退烧，这些过于亲昵的举止都是没有必要的。像是蠕虫一般快速地从脚底攀上流川的身体，让他心痒又恐惧。

“你是不是把我当成练习的工具了？”

樱木闻声抬起头，不明所以地看向流川。

流川又说了一遍，“你是不是在练习怎么和晴子相处？我可不是她。”

樱木的眉头越皱越深，他不明白流川为什么会这么以为，流川的头脑不是很简单吗，怎么突然想得这么复杂。

“我……”

他刚想要开口为自己辩解，却因为这件事太离谱而觉得根本就没有解释的必要，所以慢了一步，被流川抢话。

“就算要练习，也找别人吧。太恶心了。”说完便转头离开。

流川是在说樱木不同于以往的亲昵行为太过恶心，樱木却愣了一下，以为他在说自己把他当成晴子练习的做法太恶心。

不过他很快便反应过来，还为自己刚才的误以为感到诧异。

晴子的名字不常在流川嘴里出现，所以樱木不知道以前流川有没有提过晴子，自己是不是也是像这次一样感觉怪异。

按理说流川确实认识晴子，并不陌生，但以前他对晴子冷漠得就像根本不认识她。所以当他自然地说出晴子的名字时，樱木竟然觉得十分惊讶。也是因为如此，才引起了他内心难以形容的感受。

这种惊讶并不是单纯的惊讶，不是一件好事。他只觉得，自己感到胸闷。

他无奈辩解道：“我为什么要把你当作晴子？”

流川已经走出房间，樱木便下床跟过去，又在流川身后重复了一遍。这次他的声音小了许多，争辩性渐弱，更加无奈，“我为什么要把你当作晴子啊……”

这根本不是一个疑问句，流川却说：“这就要问你自己了。”

“我根本没有这么做。”他跟着流川从厨房走到洗手间。流川极少使用家里的厨房，这栋房子是他的父母还在国内时买的。

流川先灌了杯水，看起来是渴急了。他走进洗手间，将手臂上的袖子向上撸了撸，开始刷牙。他听到这话，满嘴泡沫口齿不清地说了句什么，樱木没有听清。

樱木站在他旁边，一边看着他刷牙一边说：“我只是看你生病，好心照顾你，怎么就变成把你当成工具了？你不说句谢谢就算了，还这么污蔑我。”

流川没有理他，埋头刷牙。等刷完牙，捧起水洗了把脸，才转过头，湿淋淋地对他说：“你是这种人吗？还不是昨天晚上你们发生什么，让你冲动得无处发泄吧。”

樱木的脑子里很乱，流川这一番话不仅侮辱了晴子，也冒犯了他。他不介意被流川说性欲旺盛，反正流川也早就知道。只是当流川往那个方向误会的时候，他突然非常生气。连他自己也想不明白，不仅生气，还感觉到胸中一股闷痛。

他不想面对这种怪异的心情，更不想继续被这种情绪缠绕，思索它的由来，可又难以排遣。他便急躁起来，仿佛因为自己的失败而恼羞成怒。

他不管流川脸上不断往下滴的水，和已经被滴下来的水牵扯到湿透的脖子，一手扣住流川的后颈，一手箍住他的腰，拉过来便吻了上去。

流川的脸上被水沾湿，滑得很，一偏头就躲开了樱木的嘴，却被樱木接着一口咬在侧颈。

他的脖子也随之绷紧，痛呼一声，将双手奋力抵在樱木肩上，与他对峙许久才得以推开他。

他与樱木拉开距离之后，胸口起伏着喘气，没有说话。樱木也压着眉头看着他，不再有动作。

稍停歇了几秒，流川一拳挥了上去。樱木没有防备，他大概也并不想躲，实实在在地接下了这一拳。

流川打得不是很重，樱木的嘴角没有流血，但也不算轻。

流川抽了一条毛巾擦干自己脸上的水，一句话也没有说地走了出去。

樱木没有立即跟上去。他维持着原来的姿势，似乎是在表示他们之间凝重的气氛依然没有缓和，便不能随意动弹一样。

他逐渐冷静下来，他开始回忆。他想，到底途中发生了什么，才让他们现在竟然发展到打架的局面？

当他开始思考这个问题时，他才意识到，他们已经许多年没有打过架。


	6. Chapter 6

06

樱木不想立刻出去，他不知道这时候和流川要说些什么才能够缓和气氛。他便先解决了刷牙洗脸的事。

他熟练地找到放置备用毛巾的地方。他并不和流川住在一起，但他对流川家里物品的摆设已了然于胸。

他在洗手间又独自待了一会儿才出去。

流川正坐在沙发上吃面包，樱木走过去站在他面前，“你是不是生气了？”

“我没有生气。”他依然低着头吃。

“又不是没抱过，为什么这次这么介意？”樱木没有说得更明白。

他的意思是，他们做爱的时候什么亲密的事没有做过？仅仅只是简单的拥抱，为什么突然能掀起这么大的波澜？

流川停下咀嚼的动作，一侧的脸颊微微鼓起，他抬起脸，“我只是觉得很奇怪。只是做爱，可以。要是做这种恶心的事，那你找别人去。”

“我说了我没有把你当成她。”樱木没有提晴子的名字，他觉得此时晴子的名字有些刺耳。

流川低下头继续拿出面包吃。

他吃着吃着，抬起头，拿着面包问樱木：“吃吗？”

樱木也有些饿了，点点头。

流川将装着面包的包装袋一把塞进樱木的手里，起身走过樱木。

樱木嘴里塞着面包，含糊不清地跟在他后面，说：“你干什么去？”

流川没有说话，樱木仿佛顾忌着他的心情，见他没有反应便有些仓皇地愣在原地。

他的视线一直追随着流川，直到看到流川倒了杯水，几口灌进嘴里，他才松了口气，嘴里的面包也才开始尝出味道。

流川不会做饭，就算做也只是速食。他的水准也差不多。流川的烧估计是退了，身体好了一些，感觉出饥饿，一醒来便到处找吃的，而在家里就只能吃最简单的面包。

樱木走过去从后面轻轻抱住喝水的流川，流川正在喝水担心呛到，没有反抗。等到喝完之后，才把樱木的手向下掰开，但又被樱木松松地重新揽住。

“你干什么？”

樱木把下巴靠在流川的肩膀上，“我这样真的很奇怪吗？”

“嗯。”流川不再挣扎。

“我以前也这样抱过你吧。”

流川垂下眼，像是在思考。他喝了口水，说：“没有过。”

然后又放弃似的摇摇头，说：“我不记得了。”

樱木又就着这个姿势抱了一会儿，然后像是突然想起什么似的，拍了拍流川的屁股，说：“我把你的礼物交给晴子了。”

“哦。”流川的眼睛直视着前方，不知道在看些什么。

樱木只是想在他们之间找些话说，并不在乎主题是什么，最好是能够让流川感受到他的好意的事，例如转交礼物。他还在替自己邀功，但似乎场合并不适合，也可能是对象不适用，流川的反应如常得冷淡。

两个人就着这个姿势抱了一会儿，仿佛约定好似的都没有动，也没有说话。他们不常这么近距离靠在一起还长时间一声不响，樱木觉得有些不太自在，但感觉不差。

流川头也不回地把杯子递向身后，“喝水吗？”

樱木接过杯子，仰头喝水，环着的手臂便自然懈怠下来。流川顺势轻轻拨开他的手臂，向前走了一步，离开他的怀抱。

樱木有些不满，但也松了口气。可能两个人都松了口气。

这时门铃响了起来，樱木拿起外套，“我也该走了。”

“啊，走了吗？”流川本以为樱木昨天是来找他做爱的。他昨天身体实在不适，就以为樱木今天也会留下来等到和他做过再走。

“嗯。”

对于流川来说，樱木离开反而会让他舒服很多。就算他现在比昨天好了很多，但还是不想做爱，病还没有完全好，头依然有些晕眩。

流川看着樱木拿着衣服走到玄关，随后也跟着他，两个人先后走到门口时，门铃又响了一声。

樱木转头对他微笑，说：“再见。”

他笑得不太自然，和他平常与流川相处的方式相比，太过礼貌。大概他还在为刚才的举动感到不好意思。

流川倒是一如往常，不过态度还算得上友好，目光沉静地看着樱木，微微点了点头，没有说话。他是觉得他和樱木并不是如此互相礼貌甚至客套的关系吧，而且他对他们如何相处早已习以为常，并不认为不开口回应有什么不恰当。

樱木转过头打开门正准备出去，也给按门铃的人正好开门。虽然在门铃响起的时候，他就想过那是谁，但是他与流川的生活圈重叠得并不多，或者说他并不认为自己完全了解流川的生活。他以为那也可能只是一个自己不认识的人，没有想过会这么巧。

他看着站在门外的人，在想，到底是巧合，还是事出有因？

流川看到樱木直愣愣地盯着门外的人，将门打开，挤出来看来人是谁。

南烈看看盯着自己的樱木，又看看流川，犹豫地开口：“流川……”

“你来干什么？”流川先樱木一步，问出了那句他想说的话。

但流川只是单纯地疑惑，南烈不是在大阪吗？并不是包含对南烈的不欢迎。

樱木却是皱着眉紧盯着南烈。他刚才说要离开，现在却又不急着走。

“我……”南烈的目光在流川和樱木之间不断往返。他想和流川单独交谈，但禁不住旁边有一道灼热的视线无法忽视。他站在台阶下，更比挡在门口的人矮了一头。

流川侧过身子，“先进来吧。”

樱木拿着外套的手不自觉地愈加收紧，他看着流川转过身的背影，表情惊讶又不满，好像在质问他为什么要放南烈进来。

他还没有走出门，所以先于南烈走到流川身边，小声在他耳边申诉：“你为什么要放他进来？”

流川若无其事地看他一眼，以为他是指南烈以前在球场上暗伤他的事，“那件事都过去那么久了。后来他不是还给我送药了吗。”

樱木为流川根本不当一回事的态度愤愤不平，“他来找你干什么？”

“我怎么知道。”流川抬起头，“你不是要走吗？”

樱木僵直地站立在原地。他本来离流川就很近，他突然揽住流川，手臂轻轻施力便将他带进怀里。

流川立即推开他，“你干什么？”

樱木使上的力气不大，也没有再缠上去。明明刚才还让他抱。

他以为是南烈在场的缘故，流川不想被南烈看见自己和樱木暧昧的场面，才果断地拒绝他。

他低着头，有些委屈地说：“你跟他什么关系？”

流川困惑地抬起头看他，困惑中又带有对他质问的不耐烦，“跟你有关系吗？”

樱木撇撇嘴，憋紧嗓子大声说：“我走了！”

流川瞥了他一眼，大概是嫌他的声音太吵，“哦。”

尽管樱木不认为依照流川的性格，他会开口挽留自己。但他多少是带着赌气的成分在的，流川的态度不仅没有任何改变，反而十分平静，似乎根本不把他异样的情绪放在眼里。就这么不在乎他吗？

流川坐在沙发上，樱木顺着他的视线看过去，刚好看到了已经换好鞋站在自己身后的南烈。南烈礼貌地微笑着对他点点头。

他想要流川刚才看向自己的视线可能也只是顺带，主要目标是他身后的南烈，他的胸腹就被一种无法发泄又难以辨认的复杂情绪堵得火热。

他也没有故意避开南烈，并不避讳地直接从南烈身边走过。他刚经过南烈身后，余光就察觉到南烈刚才一直紧张的肩部落下，放松了下来。

为什么这么心虚？有什么见不得人的秘密吗？樱木自然而然便想到南烈和流川极有可能也已发生肉体关系，并且维持至今。否则南烈为什么要来找流川？

他和流川作为宿敌都可以阴差阳错，那旁人更加可以。

他知道南烈一直在等待自己离开，如果自己现在真的离开，那就如他的意了。

但是他现在又没办法继续留在这里，就算他不在乎脸面硬要留下来，流川也会质疑他。他有资格监视流川的私生活吗？

他带着一肚子气从流川的家里出来。


	7. Chapter 7

07

随后几天，樱木破天荒地一直没有去找流川，当然流川也不会主动联系他。

他其实早就想去见流川，但找不到适当的理由。当又一个休息日来临的时候，他实在忍耐不住，终于去流川家找他。

依然是流川自己打开的门，他倒也不惊讶，只是看着樱木不作声。

樱木不自然地说出早已准备好的话，“你身体好点了吗？”

这句话极不自然，他们之间并没有如此客气过，但好歹流川没有讽刺他，点了点头。

樱木向门口靠近了一些，但没有直接进入门内。

流川看出他的意图，向旁边让了一步，“进来吗？”

樱木不好意思地笑了笑，“啊……嗯。”

流川并没有把他当成客人，樱木来找他也不是一次两次，他也知道樱木来找他基本上都是为了什么，也不惊讶。

樱木走近房门之后，不安地向各处张望，“那个人……走了吗？”

流川没有把他不安地查看的行为当成一回事，“走了。”

“什么时候走的？”

“昨天。”

樱木还没有继续问出下一句，流川又说：“今天我不想做。”

虽然樱木并不是冲着做爱才来找他的，当然能做是最好，但是他并没有为自己解释，他此时更加关心的不在于此。

“身体不舒服？”

“算是吧。”流川下意识扶了一下腰，虽然很快便放下了手，但樱木还是注意到了。

樱木心中警铃作响，突然紧张起来，他无法再按捺住，仓皇询问：“你和他做过了吗？”

这回流川没有爽快地回答是或否，回应的时间也慢了些，“你管那么多干什么。”

樱木几步便走到流川面前，催促着问道：“做过了吧？做过了吧？”

流川挥开他，好让他不要靠自己这么近，“跟你没有关系。”

樱木抓住流川的手腕，迟疑地低声说：“你和他……是怎么做的？是你插入他，还是他插入你？”

他说得如此直白，问的问题又过于逾越，流川本身就是性格自由的人，不喜欢别人管制他。他与樱木又不是恋人关系，于情于理都没有资格限制他的行为。

他愤怒地瞪向樱木，并冲撞地推开他。

樱木见流川不说话，就知道他已经全部都默认。尽管之前已经有所猜测，但当不愿意预想到的事情被证实时，樱木没有想到心里依然一阵翻江倒海，难以克制，酸痛难忍。

他始终不愿意面对自己对流川的占有欲和在乎，每当情感不受自己控制地受到现实刺激而奋起反抗时，他便因为自己的无力而愈加烦躁，脾气更加难以收敛。

“我一个人你还不够吗？还不够吗？”他冲上前，扑在流川身上，双手齐用揪住他的衣领。

这人在他面前总是表现得对性爱不很热衷，做多几次就怨声载道。长此以往，樱木心中也有所愧疚，对他不由自主温柔起来。但是他背地里竟然又从别人那里寻求多余的性爱，樱木不禁思考起流川以前对他说的那些话都是真的吗？

他像是受到了背叛一样感到强烈的愤怒，灼烧着他。

他不知道自己看起来会是什么样的，但他感到自己的眼圈迅速发烫，那不是流泪的前兆，他没有哭。只是愤怒无处可去，烧红了他，让他看起来不仅震惊，还有些微弱却无法忽视的委屈。

他此时唯一能够接受自己能够拥有的只有愤怒，所以纵使他的胸口闷痛不已，他想做的只有用暴力去发泄。他不能容忍自己可怜得无助，所以他只有用暴力武装自己，让自己看起来更加强大。

但是他的拳头甚至都没有举起来。

如果他打了流川，当流川的身体上出现青紫的淤痕时，他能够分清哪些是源自于他的拳头，哪些是源自于南烈的亲吻和爱抚吗？

他只要想到那种可能性，流川身上还留有同他人做爱的痕迹，他的愤怒便愈加暴涨。而令他更加恼火的是，这种愤怒他根本不知道往何处发泄才好。

他想要问的还不止于此。他想问流川是不是真的那么想要，是不是自己不够好，让他总是不舒服，所以他才会去找别人。

是不是流川根本不介意和谁做？看南烈和流川的反应，估计这种事不是第一次发生，那他和南烈是从什么时候开始的？

他还想和谁做？他是不是也把其他人带到自己家里，在自己的床上做？

“你疯了吗？”流川用力推开他。

樱木被推得向后退了几步。他看着流川皱眉的表情，终于也意识到自己太过冲动，心里和嘴里一直含着一句硌在肉里的对不起，却无论如何也说不出口。

他上前一步，嗫嚅间感到嘴里十分苦涩。他轻声叫道：“流川……”

流川举起一只手横在胸前，“你离我远点。”

他走上前是想要抱住流川。他因为刚才情绪动荡得厉害，才能将心里真实的想法说出一二，此时却难以再重新开口，所以才想要用行动来传达话语。但是流川并不让他如愿以偿。

他要是失去控制，流川是无法抵挡得了他的，所以在可能被他攻击的场合下刻意与他拉开距离，也在情理之中。但是他依然因此感到失落。

他此时能够做的，除了靠近一点，用温暖的身体去倾诉自己的感受，他的忍耐、他的容忍、他的痛苦，别无其他办法。

樱木艰难地转过身，缓慢地离开。

流川从他身后叫住他，“你知道我和别人做跟你没有关系吧。”

樱木微微低着头，在流川看不到的角度用力闭上眼睛，又慢慢睁开，轻声说：“没有。”

他的回答不太像是对流川的回复，反倒更像是在说服自己。

流川注意到他放在身侧的拳头紧紧握在一起。当他听到樱木的回答时，呼吸也不由自主地急促起来。

他不常与樱木谈论私人话题，樱木有时会提起自己的事，也会顺口询问他，他就会回答一两句。好像彼此都毫不在意，倒也相安无事。

他是第一次在樱木面前主动提起关于做爱的话题。以前两人的谈话就算牵扯到性爱之事，也是仅限于两人之间的性爱。

比如樱木会在做完之后问他是不是真的疼，或是舒不舒服。流川也并不会对此话题感到不好意思，平淡地回答樱木的问题。樱木问什么，他如果有相应的感受，就回答什么。

他会面无表情地告诉樱木如果不是你架住我的腿，我早就把你踹下床了，或是当樱木好奇他刚才做爱时热情一些的反应，问他舒不舒服，他会简单地回答，舒服。

他一向坦诚，不会说谎，也不屑于说谎。所以当他在樱木的面前对和其他人做爱的事表达默认态度时，就算樱木不想相信，他也知道，那不会是假的。

是樱木说的，只是做爱的关系。

樱木喜欢晴子，他不介意。那他和别人做爱，樱木又为什么表现得那么激动？

在他的心里，关于樱木事先说过只是做爱的关系的说明，逐渐开始动摇。


	8. Chapter 8

08

南烈没想过樱木会到大阪来找自己。樱木是冲着他来的，很明显能够看出来。樱木笔直地快步朝他走过来，他根本就不怀疑只是巧合的偶遇。

“你怎么找到我的？”

他还没有说完，就被樱木揪着领子拖着走。

他本来就比樱木矮一些，体格更是没有他强壮，他不知道樱木的性格是否比多年前他了解的那样成熟一些，但他没有把握。如果一味任由樱木摆布，事态很可能会对他不利，他不能坐以待毙。

他极力与樱木对抗着，“你松开手！”

樱木将他拉到自己面前，逼近他的脸，沉声说：“跟我走。”

南烈不能顺着樱木的想法，他不知道樱木要带他去哪里。樱木现在的态度并不友好，尽管他不知道樱木是为什么气势汹汹地来找他，但是看樱木现在的情绪，很可能会把他拖到无人的地方放肆地揍一顿。配合樱木和他一起走绝不会有好处。

“你要说什么就在这里说。”

“你最好跟我走！”樱木手上的力道加深，南烈感到自己的脖子正被衣领勒紧。

“我不信任你。”南烈尽管身处劣势，却依旧镇定地说。

樱木紧盯着他，眼神里强压着愤怒。他丝毫没有南烈会逃跑的顾虑，他对自己有着充足的信心。

但那不是有意识的自信，而是无意识中了解并习惯自己的力量对他人的压制，转变成面对他人潜在威胁时的不在乎。

然后他与南烈拉开距离，并松开了手，“在这里不方便说。”

南烈一边整理着自己的衣服一边说：“你和我本来就没什么好说的吧。”

不过很快他又想到了一件事，更准确地说，是一个人。

樱木的视线在四周不耐地游移着，然后当他不豫的眼神和南烈的视线相交时，他就仿佛在对南烈说，这下懂了吧。

南烈虽然已经猜到，但依然感到万分惊异，并且还是不敢确定。

“流……流川？”他难以置信地将自己的猜想试探着问出口。

樱木的神色并没有因此而软下半分，“你和流川是什么关系？”

他比南烈强壮得多的身躯逼近南烈，实在让南烈无法放下心来与他正常交谈。

这也让南烈兴起了逆反心理，他皱起眉，反问他，“你和流川是什么关系？”

他可还从不知道樱木和流川之间竟然有暧昧关系，他也从未从流川那里听到过与樱木相关的消息，当然流川也并不喜欢谈论自己的事。

自从上次在流川的家里看到樱木，他想过樱木和流川之间可能还有联系。虽然他上一次见到樱木还是在高中的全国大赛上，但他都能与流川保持联系，同在一支队伍里的樱木和流川还有联系也并不是什么奇怪的事。

“你和流川是从什么时候开始的？”樱木没有理会南烈的问题，反而换了个询问的方式。

“跟你有关系吗？”

南烈回应的方式都与流川如出一辙，这让樱木感觉自己被排除在外，不由得更加气愤。

“我不知道你和流川还有这层关系。”南烈的语气有些不屑，仿佛在对他挑衅地表达自己根本没有从流川那里听到过关于他的只言片语，而流川也不像是会和他发生关系的人。

流川应该对其他人提起自己吗？樱木这么想。选择和谁做爱不是流川的自由吗？他不强迫流川只和自己做爱，就像他也不希望流川管制自己追求晴子，但是他为什么还会介意？

如果他深知他们之间是彼此自由的关系，他的愤怒、他的苦涩、他的嫉妒，又是来自于哪里？是来自于他还没有注意到的地方吗？

到底是哪里？他仔细地思考着。他对南烈的憎恨有充分的理由可以解释吗？如果那是毫无道理的，那他岂不是做错了？

对自己情绪和决定的不自信使樱木的动作变得不再坚定，他逐渐放松了逼近南烈的身体，连眼神也变得犹豫起来。

南烈看他对自己的威逼稍弱，便也像是放松身体似的抖了抖肩膀，向旁边走了两步，与樱木拉开距离，但仍未放松警惕，“你来找我干什么？有什么事吗？”

樱木沉默了一会儿，南烈还在等待他能说出什么话，便也安静地没有发出声响，但是最后樱木只是沉重地叹了一口气。

南烈皱眉看向他，然后好像被逗笑似的笑了起来，“因为流川？”

樱木没有吱声，微微低着头。他原本前来时的阵仗十分吓人，郑重其事，所以现在默认的姿态显得他很可怜。

南烈放松下来，掏出烟盒点起一根烟，笑着说：“你就因为流川跑来大阪找我？樱木花道，流川对你有那么重要吗？”

他的笑里带着奚落，话语里也都是嘲讽。

樱木心里不赞成地反驳道，什么叫“就因为流川”，难道他因为流川来找他是件很丢人的事吗？他可不这么觉得。他认为非常有必要，所以才特意赶来大阪。南烈又以为自己是怎么找到从未联系过的他的。

现在被南烈这么嘲笑，他的心里倒开始嘀咕着自己是不是真的小题大做。

碍于脸面，他不能将自己的不满和异议直接说出来。

他闷着头，快速地说道：“你先回答我的问题！”

南烈隔着烟雾，眯着眼看他，“你是他男朋友吗？”

樱木抬起头，瞪向他，“跟你没关系。”

南烈这句话使他非常反感，他知道自己不是，但是他也不应该为此而感到不满，他也不是才知道自己与流川不是恋人的关系。他以前也认为自己不屑于甚至齿于和流川有情感上的牵扯，那对于他来说不仅仅是不可能的事，更是连想都不愿去想的事。

他此时却无缘无故地为此生气，他自己都感到惊讶，怎么会这样？

他无法反驳南烈的话，更不可能甘心回答他的问题。此时愤怒使他思考的速度都已经减慢，一气之下根本想不出能够壮大自己的声势的回答，便用对方说过的话来回应，还隐隐带有幼稚的报复的情绪。

但这句话在这个场合下失去了它原有的力道，或许是取决于说者和听者的在意程度。

“跟我没关系？”南烈嗤笑了一声，一口白烟浓重地喷出来，“最好。那我和流川的事也跟你没关系。”

樱木又有逼近南烈的趋势，南烈警惕地随之向后退去。

南烈的身体紧张起来，做出防卫的姿势。他严肃地盯着樱木凶狠的双眼，沉声说道：“樱木，你想知道什么？你根本用不着跑这么远来找我。你该威胁的不是我。”

樱木咬紧牙关，与南烈对峙片刻，终于狠下心，转身快步离开。

南烈看着他走远，才慢慢松下一口气。手里拿着的烟已经燃烧出好长一段烟灰，他这才想起来抖了一下。


	9. Chapter 9

09

一段时间内，樱木坚决不再与流川联系，也确实说到做到，连流川的家里也不去。随之而来的，他去找晴子的次数变多，但他和晴子之间并没有与以前不同的发展。

晴子的生活规律也固定，有时和朋友的约会与自己的邀请重叠起来，当然自己的安排便被推后。

失去了流川的调味，从晴子那里又得不到相应的填补，不知道是因为流川这个人的特殊性，还是仅仅只是缺少了生活中的一部分，樱木突然觉得十分寂寞。

可笑的是，就算与晴子在一起的时间那么少，晴子的话题竟然更多依然是关于流川的。她会问他流川最近怎么样了，几天没看到他，他最近在做些什么。

这让樱木十分疑惑，他怎么知道流川在干什么，他应该那么了解流川吗？

同时他也感到苦恼，偏偏想要尽量避免的却拼命地往他跟前撞。他已经尽量让自己刻意不去想流川，晴子却总是询问他与流川相关的事，晴子到底为什么会认为他们能够如此亲近？

他不该迁怒于晴子的，但却因此对她失去了表达的欲望。

他费了多大力气，才让自己能够在与流川完全没有联系的时间里维持表面的平衡，尽量减少失去流川对自己的影响。做到欺骗自己是件艰难的事，更不要提那时常想要破土而出的冲动，窥伺着他的疏忽。

就算只是表面的平衡，但好歹他也装饰得不错，不说以后，起码现今足以支撑下去，让他还没有到为了一个他并不喜欢的人而失魂落魄的境地。

在这段时间里，他时常能够直面那股即将破土而出的冲动，这表明他不是对此一无所知的，因为那不是他第一次经历自己所面临的的情况。

欺骗自己不是一件简单的事，但在他明知在自欺欺人时，还是要将那阵跃动的感情塞回深底，这就变成了连最基本的欺骗自己的目的都没有完成的笑话。

他花费好大一番力气，既已明知自己的所作所为只是透明性的装饰的欺骗，又不讨好地压抑自己真实的情感，最后却根本没有起到任何作用，只是在给自己徒增痛苦。

而这种愚蠢的做法的源头，仅仅来自于他的不服气。

是啊，他对自己竟然在乎一个以前一向讨厌的人，可能现在依然讨厌的人，感到强烈的不服气。

这种不服气不是普通的虚荣心作祟，也不是同性及同龄人之间的竞争心理。而是有着深远且有利的历史基础，在不成熟的错位的强调下，经历了长久以来的夯实，就算复杂且不合情理，但到现在已经成为无法被放弃的东西。

他死死抵抗着自己的真实情感，不惜与自己的生理欲望做着决斗，让自己在精神方面与身体上都不能好过，就是要坚守着不能坦诚承认自己喜欢流川的倔强。

但话又说回来，他宁愿要让自己经受精神上无法排解、生理上无法发泄的痛苦，也不能使自己对自己已然知晓的事情点个头，是什么比这还要重要的事迫使他必须坚守这一道看似无意义的底线？他或许都不必对流川改变态度，只是如实说出自己的想法，修改他们之间奇怪且没有必要的约定，或是干脆取消，就是这么简单的事，过程几乎可以忽略，他不会因此而感到难堪。

流川呢？流川会是什么态度？樱木害怕的，为此而不愿接受自己的真相的，难道就是来自于流川的冷漠与拒绝吗？

纵使樱木做好一切准备，放开自己幼稚而无用的倔强，跨出自己的警戒线，信心满满，期盼光明的未来，流川真的会如他所想与希望的那样，当真给予同样的配合吗？

说到底，这是两个人的事。两个人的事就会极其容易变成一场战争。没有其他人的参与，表明就只有一个失败者，也就更加令得失败显得丢尽脸面。不用其他人看到，只是从他自己的感受中，他都仿佛是一个脸面贴在混合着肮脏之物的泥泞中无法翻身的傻瓜，污秽至极，狼狈不堪。无需再去了解其他人是怎么看待他，感受着自己对内心颤巍巍的挑战与剥削，已经是一种摧残。

可以说，害怕输的恐惧完全来自于自己固执的理解。

但即使愚蠢，他还是会宛如珍惜一样去追求两个人之中的胜利。他不要做先去讨好的那一方，他不会先让流川知道自己喜欢他，起码他不会承认。他不愿放松一丝警惕，要让流川感到他的不在乎与不屑。

他一方面不愿自己主动缓和，另一方面又希望流川保持他原有的样子。所以他们之间的关系就像固执的小孩一样不愿长大，强拉着他们两个人的手向后拖拽。

他不要自己主动认输，为什么连想象中的流川做出让步，他也不愿意？

正像是他坚守着自己所认为的自己的形象，他也会对流川保留着他固执的理解，甚至成为一种对保护流川的自我的执着。

流川的想法是他无法完全了解的，有时正因为流川对于他依旧神秘，而让他对流川的想法更加在意。

而在他看来，流川执拗的自我甚至比他还要坚硬，仿佛根本无法理解他人之间的联系似的，有时显得不讲情理又不讨人喜欢。他为流川的笑话幸灾乐祸着，而又偷偷担心着。

这种偷偷担心起初只是不能理解的愤怒，为此在和流川第一次见面时，就对他主动挥拳。后来在熟悉之后，愤怒当然已经没有必要，但什么时候变成担心的，却已经难以辨认。

他想流川实在太蠢笨，还要自己去为他担心这些以前从未注意过的小事。

而流川对他也是如此。他面对流川时，脑海里多次想到，为什么你就非得挑起别人的怒火，为什么你总是一副那么高傲冷漠的样子，连敷衍一下的微笑都懒得装。

在正常的人际交往中，那些非常普通的行为也可以起到一些帮助作用。只是微笑一下，语气柔软一些，说话委婉一点，就可以避免许多矛盾。就算单纯从功利角度去看，不是以为他人着想为目的，但也可以使自己舒服得多。

为什么就只是这么简单的事情，能够为自己带来好处，流川却都无法做出？

当然流川也从未做到过普通人的交际方式，熟悉流川的人都不会指望他能够善解人意。樱木产生那样的期望和埋怨，无非只是因为他比其他人更加想要从流川那里得到更进一步的对待。

细细想来，确实是这样的。他早该在学生时代就已经习惯流川不算友好的性格，他们之间的交往方式更是与礼貌无关。他们对待彼此都是如此，也不至于到了今天才开始抱怨。

他是在习惯了流川的性格，并且保持了很长一段时间对流川的态度并无明显不满的情况下，才逐渐对流川产生了那样不切实际的希望的。

不过他以前也对流川的冷漠产生过不满，那时年纪小，发泄不出来的情绪都极其容易转变为愤怒，所以他根本分不清他是对流川不满，还是仅仅想要从他那里得到更加温柔的态度。

别人会说，那可是流川，他对谁温柔过。确实如此。但即便如此，期望，甚至是幻想，也依旧是无法用理智去阻挡的。

现在他与以前相比，能够较为控制自己的脾气，所以愤怒的感觉减弱，而那种希望更加具体、更加透明地冉冉升起。

他已经明知事实的全貌，但那些数不清的要求却仿佛是沾了油腻的脂膏，滑溜溜地乘人不备就拼命挤出自己的身体，从头脑中狡猾地冒出滋滋作响的要求。他对流川所抱有的，是出于贪婪，已然不清醒的欲念。

起初是身体上的占有。

他应该庆幸流川对身体的无所谓，在精神还没有彼此接受时就轻易在身体上接受了他。或者在流川看来，那并不是被动的接受，只是樱木的纯情，将他们的行为一厢情愿地看作是他自己的占有。出于这种狭隘的理解，他对流川抱有愧疚心。

但由于之前所提到的他无法放下的不服气，他并不能将这种愧疚恰当地加以运用。就算当初能够将之转化成和普通人似的对流川的善良，也不会使现在的他们如此僵硬。

因为性爱中一方插入及一方接受的方式，和其在身体上架起桥梁也似乎能够沟通灵魂的特殊性，他认为自己仿佛从流川那里得到了什么，错误地以为流川的态度应该对自己有所缓和。

难道是他在普通恋人身上看到了那种俗不可耐的温柔，便希望流川也向恋人转变，所以做出那些被他认为极其简单的事吗？

他失误地估计了他和流川的位置，所以在与普通恋人“攀比”时，必然会因为无法与流川沟通而经历巨大的心理落差。

他是知道自己要什么的，他知道自己的目光向哪里转移。他将他与流川的定位从敌人转变成了恋人，所以才会因为对恋人们的嫉妒，而冒出虚幻的希冀，却又严格地要求它们立刻实现。

但他并不确定他是否要在这个位置上待下去，或者说是他还有机会可以欺骗自己，在不同的位置上自由来去。

他可以长时间待在与流川身为恋人的位置上，当他的意识强烈复苏，要他对自尊对话时，他又可以立刻回到欺骗自己的临时领地。

他一边不安心地和流川谈着形式和实质都十分符合的恋爱，一边又警告对方，也安慰着自己，只是做爱。

或许一切都相安无事，但直到他发觉他无法容忍流川不只属于他一个人，而流川又真的毫不在意被他发现。他才开始苏醒，他才对真正的自我产生疑问。他想，为什么他会如此愤怒？本来就只是身体上的关系，为什么会被情感拉下水？

他意识到自己从来都不敢对晴子逾越，他认为那才是真正的喜欢，那才是纯洁真挚的爱情。于是他可以解释他为什么在流川身上总是要不够。

他觉得他是将对晴子的欲望都直接砸在流川的身上，这种欲望直接影响到了他对那个人的需求，他才会对流川魂牵梦绕。

他想对晴子说，不要再问他与流川相关的问题了。但他又说不出口。

他对流川狠得下心，却对晴子狠不下心。所以，他更加认为那是感情的证明。

就算此时，晴子的问题让他焦躁不已，他甚至不想再看到晴子。但看着晴子那张小巧的脸，他还是默默点头。

与晴子分开之后，他找了空闲的时间给流川打了个电话。

电话在忐忑中被接通。他竟然有些紧张。和流川好久没见。

他不自然地轻咳了一声，说：“你在哪里呢？”

流川也没有问他给自己打电话有什么事，“在家。”

樱木忽然一下放松了身体。还在家。那是他熟悉的地方。仿佛他能够立刻过去找流川一样，流川似乎就近在咫尺。

“在家啊。”他跟着念叨。

流川听不出他话语里的意思，大概是觉得疑惑，“你找我干什么？”

“啊，晴子问你最近怎么样了。”

“哦。”流川没有回答。

他大概根本不屑于回答这种问题，十分无聊。况且又是晴子的问题。他听别人说晴子喜欢他，但是他无法将那当成一回事放在心上。

“你……怎么样了？”

“你不是才见过我？”

樱木觉得已经很久没见，但在流川口中，却是才见过。

之前因为樱木对性爱的需求比较多，所以他们见面很频繁，隔个一两天都会使樱木心急如焚。像最近好些天不见的情况，是没有发生过的。所以从他们往常相处的情况来看，樱木说的并不错。

听到流川这么说，樱木稍微有些失落，但是他没有表现出来。他并不是才失落，他情绪低落了好几天。

“你最近……”樱木想要说话，但却不知道说什么，或是强忍着不想说。

“什么？”樱木支支吾吾着，流川觉得奇怪，又有些不耐烦，催促着他。

樱木心一横，说：“南烈还在你那里吗？”

他明知道南烈已经回了大阪。

流川语气平淡地回答，“他回去了。”

樱木不仅知道南烈已经回大阪，还知道他早就回了大阪。但是这些流川都没有说。流川为什么不说？他如果不是靠自己知道这些事，他是不是永远都不会知道？

流川为什么不能对他坦诚？为什么不能一次性全都告诉他？

他对流川的个人生活的掌控欲越来越强。

如果以前只是因为不安稳的平定才相安无事，他可以随之退让一步，压抑自己不讲道理的控制欲，让自己刻意忽视可能让他产生嫉妒心理的细节。那么现在就像是这些欲望对他的反噬和报复，哪怕只是一个小小的联想，都会触发井喷。

他不是因为要了解流川才想要掌控他，而是想要掌控他才要了解他。所以他要牢牢抓住流川的私人生活，将自己镶嵌进去，从此时开始与它合二为一，要比流川自己更了解他。

他想见流川，想捏着流川的脸质问他，想啃噬着流川的嘴和肉。不是亲吻，就是啃咬，要让他疼的时候生起不满，但自己还能从流川身上“得到”，要咬着他的唇肉发泄他的愤恨。

他想紧紧抱住流川，箍住流川的肩膀，让流川动弹不得。流川真是个懂得让别人讨厌他的人。

就保持着那样的状态，那个姿势，流川动也动不了的话，他就多少能够有些安心了。

樱木换了只脚支撑重心，肩背仿佛被从上方压住，肢体舒展不开，“你还要我过去吗？”

他想知道的是南烈还会不会再过去。流川和南烈并不只是一次性的关系吧，就像他和流川。他以为事先提出要求的是自己，占领先机的就是自己，却没想到最分得清的是流川。

流川那里一阵沉默，樱木屏息着等待他的回答。

他觉得自己快要坚持不住，他就快要抛弃他那些漂亮又呆板的尊严。他认为自己不用再说得更加具体，他已经说得足够明白，不可能有人还会不懂得他话语里的含义。所以还有必要和他装傻吗？

良久，流川快速地轻声说道：“你想过来就过来。”

樱木想，流川真的了解吗？

他想要听到的不是随遇而安的“你想过来就过来”，他想从流川那里得到肯定的回答。他想要流川说出非他不可，他想要流川对他说我只想要你，与你相比，其他人都不重要。要听到这些才算只是能解他燃眉的渴！

他想要拥有只是用自己就能够威胁到流川的资格。但是他能够做到吗？

他想对流川怒吼，他想要不留情面地唾骂他，他根本不信流川不明白他的意思，流川只是故意轻飘飘地躲开关键的问题。

但他自己不还是苦守着溃败的阵地？话已经说得如此明白，那再明白一些，他为什么不能做到？

他想，是他做得还不够吗？流川也在等自己爱他吗？

流川听他许久不说话，便突然挂了电话。

或许他心里也堆积着怒气。樱木不来找他便罢，既然主动找他，却又是这样闪烁其词。流川本就是个干脆的人，就算是被辱骂，他也希望樱木能够果断一些。

樱木立即又打了个电话过去，流川也照样接起来。

流川知道还是樱木。

樱木没有问好，接上刚才没有说完的话，直接切入主题，“你在等我先认输吗？”

他的这句话是被僵硬的语气冲出来的，否则他无法将这句话完整说出。虽然这是个问句，但这几乎已经代表他在低头。

他已经看透了他们之间的距离和隔阂，说白了不过就是那些事，像是诱惑也像是挑拨，看看谁先沉不住气，去揭开没有遮挡作用的谜面。

为什么在别人身上发生时就那么简单，在自己和流川身上却如此寸步难移？

他不想再为翻来覆去重复的游戏而浪费精力，他越是坚持，就越是深入他自己建造的迷宫里。他以为能在操纵中寻找到摇摆的乐趣，最后还能在想要全身而退时，便能一身轻松地遇到出口，但是却根本无法忍受被已经脱离他意料的旋涡缠绕。只享受到一丁点儿没有证据的欢快，除此之外，在真正享受之前，却发现被玩弄着的正是自己。

说这句话需要多少勇气？只有樱木自己知道。他要突破的可不仅仅是对于流川的奚落的介怀，更重要的是他自己是否允许自己这么做。

他这么问流川，就好像在与流川进行再一次确认，如果你不需要，那我也根本不用与自己做挣扎。好像是在这么说。

他们学不会将他们之间的关系从比赛场上撤下来，所以总是在赌气。樱木与流川誓要比个高下，流川又学不会要怎样去依靠别人，就算睡在一张床上，也是分隔在床的两端。

他不畏惧流川的拒绝，或者说他也察觉到流川的感觉，他有信心，也没有想过流川会把他扔掉。

他只会对流川的冷漠和刻意忽视感到愤怒。愤怒是强有力的表象，当他的情绪再沉淀一些，那就会变成落魄的悲哀。

所以，他不能爱流川。现在还不能。

“认输？”流川的语气听不出情绪，声音很轻，在电话里听起来不很实在。

樱木叹了口气，他无声地摇了摇头。

“又没有比赛，认什么输？”流川的声音像是极淡的轻烟一般飘出来。

樱木的叹息变成了轻笑，流川也同样静静地等待着，这次他没有挂电话。

樱木厌恶流川即使装得根本不像，也依旧在伪装。难道他真的不明白？他怎么可能不明白？

流川免费消费着他的感情和反应，不付出丝毫代价，却能旁观他失魂落魄的模样。所以他凭什么要使流川得意？

“你还真是悠闲啊。”樱木轻笑着，但话语里尽是嘲讽。

流川没有应声。

“和南烈做是不是很爽？你不是对性爱不热衷吗，没想到你还是这么主动的人啊。”

“你就这么想知道？”流川的声音很轻，仿佛处在十分安静的地方。

樱木没有任何停顿，几乎押在流川的最后一个字，说：“跟我没关系！”

尽管他出于嫉妒心感到好奇，但当流川即将要说出事实的时候，他又本能地十分抗拒。他只是想象都感到怒不可遏，不仅想揍南烈，更想揍流川一顿。更别提亲耳听流川说他和南烈的性事。他的身体各处已经无法克制地紧张起来，手背的青筋更加暴涨。如果此时流川在他面前的话，绝对会处于非常危险的境地。

“你还知道跟你没有关系。”流川凉凉地说，语气里饱含讽刺。樱木只是听声音都能想象出流川那副不屑一顾的表情。

“你跟几个人做过？还有其他人吗？”樱木故作轻松，问一些过分的问题。

“你。”

尽管流川说得不错，但樱木心里还是激动地跳了一下。很快，他又冷静下来，带着笑意说道：“看来我不如南烈啊，你跟他做过之后都不愿意和我做了。”

“你以为我是你？天天做？”

“他这么远去找你，难道不也是天天做？”

流川这下没有立即回应，樱木的心沉了下去。这便表示流川默认了，他倒希望流川能反驳他。

从大阪到神奈川，是特意来找他？这还不天天做的话，那实在太不划算。南烈在流川那里留了几天？两天？还是三天？他住在旅馆还是直接住在流川家？他也和流川躺在那张床上吧。

樱木想到自己前不久还在那张床上睡过觉，而且完全不是为了做爱。他顿时觉得自己无比肮脏。

他赌气僵硬地问道：“你不要我再去了吧。”

流川沉默了一会儿，突然提高音量，“你什么意思？你有话就直说。”

“我有话直说？难道你有话就说了吗？”樱木正愁流川总是在外围打转，不愿触碰问题的核心。这下倒好，正撞在枪口上。我不去质问你，你还有脸责怪我？

在愤怒的同时，他难以向他人诉说的，更多是被流川的不讲道理所伤害的委屈。可是委屈如果以它原有的形式表达出来，就会使当事人看起来十分可怜。樱木绝对不允许自己以那种模样呈现在别人眼前。但他的委屈又不服气就被吞下，便自然地乘着怒气向流川一通发泄。

就像他之前对流川已经流露得如此明显，还需要他再说什么？但流川并不直接拒绝，而是干脆视若无物，始终不与他直接面对，根本就像斗兽一样地玩弄他。

樱木可以用体力去压制他，惩罚他，打得他见血，让他头破血流。流川拥有强大的力量，但他比流川的力量更加强大，在流川擅长的领域也可以单纯强硬地压制他，让他输得哑口无言。他绝对可以赢过他。

但他即使在原始的体力上占尽优势，本应出于弱势地位的流川却还是能够掌控着他的进退，只是不会产生什么直接伤害的态度也能影响到他的情绪，让他的心情随之翻江倒海。这不是太可笑了吗？

流川强硬地反问道：“你说我有什么话要说？”

“流川，你知道的吧。”

“知道什么？”

樱木嗤笑道：“你别装傻了。”

“你现在过来，我们当面说清楚。”

樱木没有预料到流川会突然这么说，他以为流川最多只是会继续和他斗嘴，“凭什么我要过去？我不过去！”

“现在。”说完，流川就自顾自挂了电话。

樱木闭起眼睛，深吸了一口气，狠狠地挂上话筒。

虽然流川是让他过去和他当面好好理论一番，但以前他去流川的家里基本上都是为了做爱。今天他还问流川要不要自己再过去。

此时流川这么说，就像是邀请的暗示。即使现在彼此都怒不可遏，绝对不是适合性爱的场合，但樱木的脑子里却无法克制地陆续装满了做爱的信号。


	10. Chapter 10

10

流川气冲冲地打开门，刚让樱木进来，便一刻也不停，冷硬地问道：“你有什么话，一次性说清楚。”

樱木这时反倒不慌不忙起来，“你还会在意别人怎么想吗？”

流川向樱木的方向走近一步，压低声音，说：“不是你先挑起的吗？”

“你想知道？”樱木学着流川之前对他做的那样，同样将自己的不快抛还给他。

流川仍旧保持着不变的姿势盯着樱木，只是视线开始在樱木的脸上逡巡起来，从他的眼睛转移到其他的部位。

樱木心里暗暗恨道，这个混蛋就算在与人对峙的时候却还在勾引他，这样的眼神比起挑衅，更像是邀请吧。

他将流川向后用力摁压，流川的背部撞在旁边的柜门上。突如其来的撞击令他产生短暂的晕眩，他下意识闭上了眼睛。

流川刚皱起眉试图等待这段不适过去，头部呈现自然后仰的姿态，但眼睛刚接触到光亮，又感到被一片阴影遮住，嘴上感受到的触感疼痛比湿润先到。

樱木猛地发力，将流川抱了起来，半挂在自己身上。流川也发泄似的顺势揽住樱木的脖子，用力收紧双臂，紧紧箍住。

说是拥抱又太强烈，已经使人感到疼痛，这绝对不是能够令任何人感到满意的举动，只会使人更加愤怒。是的，他们就是要让对方感到愤怒。

流川张开嘴，容纳进樱木的唇舌进来，也主动伸进自己的舌头。和以前相比，流川的举动着实令人惊讶，他并不是如此热情的类型，连亲吻也是懒洋洋的，倾向于比较缓慢柔软的类型。

但此时，他不仅狂热地回应起来，更加出乎樱木意料的是，他主动含住樱木的嘴唇之后，反复用牙齿在上面碾磨着啃噬起来。要不是樱木的舌头够滑够灵活，也同样会被流川咬到。那可比嘴唇被咬要疼得多。他也信流川能够下得了手。

现在一方面是出于愤怒使承受疼痛的能力增强，一方面是在此时剑拔弩张的场合下，激动的情绪不允许樱木停下。况且还没有疼到无法忍受的地步。他便一边容忍着流川的行为，一边也报复似的将疼痛同样还给流川。

樱木抓住流川的肩膀狠狠揉捏，将他与自己拉开，分开极短的距离，恨声道：“你不是不要和我做吗？”

流川没有回答，猛然收紧手臂，将自己与樱木拉近，狠狠咬上樱木。但因为樱木及时偏过头，只咬到他的下巴。

樱木松开手臂，将流川摔在地上。流川吃痛，无法马上坐起来，但依然快速抬起头，不落下一分一毫的气势，“就准你咬我，我咬你就不行？”

樱木几步便走上前压在流川身上，没有给流川反应的时间，便一把拽起流川的胳膊，将他翻了过去。

他趴在流川背上，下巴顶在流川的肩膀上固定住他的身体，趁他来不及反应，手下快速将他的裤子扒下。

流川屈起手臂用手肘向樱木撞过去，樱木从背后能清楚看到他的动作，从他的姿势也能很容易判断出他下一步的举动，压下他的胳膊不是难事。

流川的反抗没有成功，被死死压制住，但他却没有失败者的慌乱和狼狈，一声不吭，没有让樱木放开自己，也没有怒骂。就像他一直以来那样，沉默、坚硬，又冷漠固执得让人心慌。

樱木将流川的上衣顺着腰背撸上去，露出白得晃眼的皮肤，臀部较为柔软又丰满的肉在粗暴的手下无能地抖动。

他伏下身体，将自己的下身与流川的臀部密切贴合，用自己因为愤怒和性欲而硬挺的阴茎感受着流川肉体的柔软与温润。

他还没有解开自己的裤子，他隔着裤子，用力地将自己挤在流川身上，在赤裸得失去防备的肉体上恣意碾磨。

纵使他流川再强硬再果断，全身的肌肉再因紧张而绷紧，却依然有一个饱满柔软的屁股，背叛着他的身体和精神。樱木只是趴在流川的臀肉上不断搓揉，都感觉自己失了神。

明明现在流川无法再抵抗，只是他始终狠不下心直截了当地强奸他。

樱木依然压在流川的身上，保持着压制住他四肢的姿势，在他耳边沉声怒吼道：“你不是不愿意和我做吗？为什么还要叫我过来！”

他没有再有动作，他给流川时间和机会，“你说啊。”

流川依然不发一言。他的脸侧向一边，尽管朝着樱木的方向，却没有看向他。

樱木按住流川的后颈，将他的脸向下压，贴在冰凉的地面上。

流川终于说话，“你不是也追求晴子吗？我和别人做爱，你有什么好介意。”

他直接跳过许多浪费时间的交锋，他看出来樱木介怀的部分，所以并不与樱木做无谓的游戏，果断跨到漩涡核心。

樱木放松了手上的力道，他有些惊讶，他以为流川在嫉妒，“你介意我喜欢晴子？”

流川得以缓一口气，抬起头，活动了一下僵硬的脖子，“不介意。”

“那你为什么要提她？”

流川侧过身体，手脚并用，不客气地推开樱木，丝毫不顾虑自己的行为会招致对方对自己不满的报复。

樱木仍然沉浸在突袭的惊诧之中，根本没有反抗。被流川踢开时也并无不快，好像他根本没有注意到。

流川的身体失去了樱木的笼罩，雪白的腰背和腿臀就放肆地露了出来，乍看上去晃眼得厉害，就像用目光的占有就能够伤害他一般。

他一边站起身一边将自己的裤子拉上，起身的时候上衣自然地落下盖住了上半身。他转身的时候，裤子还没有来得及拉上时，还能看到他的性器官。那是完全疲软的，这也可想而知。只是樱木以为，或许流川刚才那么激动，就算疼痛也能够勃起。

他穿好了衣服之后，站直身体，脸上尊严的表情一点看不出刚才还被完全压制住的弱势，“我是在提醒你。说得出，就要做得到。”

樱木猛地握紧拳头，流川却还不怕死地靠近他，“你喜欢谁，追求谁，和谁做爱，我不管。你也不要对我指手划脚。”

樱木紧盯着他，目光凶狠异常，仿佛下一秒就要对他挥拳相向。

流川却没有被樱木的架势影响到，表情依然轻松又不屑。

他向旁边走开的时候，樱木突然一拳砸向对面的柜门，流川被吓了一跳，回过头看。

然而樱木并没有发泄完毕，反而更加快速地一拳拳打在同一个地方。

“喂，这是我家，别弄坏了。”

不知道是砸门的响声盖住了流川的声音，还是樱木有意不理会流川，他没有停下，自顾自地继续打砸。

流川上前一把抓住樱木的手腕，但没想到他被樱木的力量带得向前冲去，身体也不自主地摇晃起来。他脚下用力，尽力将自己钉在原地。

“你够了吧，做给谁看？”

樱木顺势使力推了流川一把，流川毫无防备，向后退了几步，但依然没有得到足够的缓冲，跌倒在地。

樱木突然停下手上击打的动作，快步走到刚刚站起来还没有站稳的流川面前，一只手向前伸出像对待野兽似的握住了流川的脖子，问道：“说，你是不是喜欢我？”

即使流川难以呼吸和吞咽，却依然没有使自己露出不堪忍受的狼狈模样，强忍呛咳的冲动，不认输地立刻说道：“你疯了吧！”

樱木握着流川的脖子，一边将他向后推去，一边自己压着他的身体向前走，流川也只能被迫着向后退。流川都不知道后面有些什么，遇到障碍物也只是一通乱踩，差点跌倒。

“你不喜欢我还跟我做爱？骗人吧。”

流川拼命仰起头，让自己的脖子尽量少受一些挤压，“那你为什么和我做爱？不就是因为你追不到你喜欢的人又想要发泄？”

樱木脑中思绪闪现，从流川的话中突然明白他的弦外之音，手上的力道更加强劲，“那你呢？你和我做也是退而求其次？你喜欢的人是谁？”

流川被樱木推着，直到遇到无法跨过的障碍物，向后倒在沙发上。

樱木上下晃动着禁锢住流川脖子的手臂，“你喜欢谁？南烈？”

应该不会是南烈，他和流川上过床。那还会是谁？但樱木实在想不出来，他对流川的私人生活了解得太少。

流川的双手齐用，分别向两边掰开樱木的手，为自己的脖子留下呼吸的空隙。但樱木不肯退让半分，两人便互相较着劲。

“你以为谁都像你？你忘了你说过的话了吗？就是做爱，没有其他关系。”

正好樱木将自己的身体向流川的方向压低，流川趁机伸出手挥过去，恰好一巴掌打在樱木脸上。但离得比较远，只是最上面一个指节的部分打到，力道不重，却也不轻。

樱木随之突然安静了下来。他松开手，站起身，没有立刻爆发，对他来说倒是少见。他焦虑地左右踱步，“流川，你为什么一定要说这么伤人的话？”

流川终于获得身体的自由，迅速坐起身，“不是事实吗？你自己说的话。”

流川说得对，所以樱木被逼得哑口无言。但他现在当真还是那么想的吗？如果是的话，他为什么要如此动怒？

所以即使流川在理，但樱木也无法服气。他不接受流川的解释。

他无法出口反驳，又没有被说服，好胜心与不甘心让他无路可走。没有及时解决的途径，他的大脑也逐渐不清醒起来。有时候明明知道那不是适当的选择，却眼睁睁看着自己做错事。

他故意与流川比拼，说道：“分手吧。”

这句话其实并不适用于他们之间的情况，在他刚说出口之后，便意识到自己做法致命的疏漏，流川一定会借机嘲讽他。

但流川竟然没有这么做，出乎樱木的意料。他只是说：“好。”

得到了流川的肯定，樱木的神经突然一下子松懈了下来。他不知道这是轻松，还是完全放弃的失落。他只是想着，算了算了，那就分手吧。

流川没有立即赶他走。樱木觉得就算此时流川对他说“滚吧”，他也毫不惊讶。

但他离开得很快。他走的时候甚至没有看流川最后一眼。

在说完分手之后，互相沉默了片刻，还没有感受多久尴尬的时刻，他突然改变站立不动的姿势，径直向门口走去。这和他曾经的想象并不一样，原来离别也没有什么仪式性，突然又随便。

所以他不知道流川的视线有没有追随着他，看着他的眼神里有没有舍不得。

但是他也害怕流川一点都不在乎他，或许什么都不知道反而是一件好事。


	11. Chapter 11

11

樱木确实消停了很长一段时间。起初流川有些不适应，本来并不旺盛的性欲也随之减弱，南烈再联系他时，他没有同意南烈再来找他。

并不是在乎樱木介意，他只是觉得自己状态并不好。他不想要，也不想应付南烈。

樱木连电话都没有打来一个，他没有食言。

但流川没有想到，他与樱木的再次见面会如此令他措手不及。

那天，门铃响起的时候，他还在想是谁来找他。难道是南烈？有这个可能。他想来正烦，不是让他不要过来吗？

他没有继续细想。等到打开门看到来人时，才反应过来，南烈不是会冒着被拒绝的风险还要来找他的人，他不会做那种费力不讨好的事。

流川愣在门口，“你来干什么？”

樱木张口就说了句让他摸不着头脑的话，“你别和南烈见面了吧。”

流川正想说关你屁事的时候，樱木又说：“我和晴子只是朋友。”

樱木的表情有些类似愧疚的躲闪，又有些妥协的难堪，说着驴头不对马嘴的话。但这正说明他是了解问题所在的。他不仅想要让流川对他专心，也决定放弃自己对晴子多年的追逐。尽管他对自己的解释显得有些无力。

他并没有直接承诺我也会和晴子断绝联系，他无法狠下心这么做。而且估计到现实情况，他也不可能和晴子不再见面。以前他与晴子相处时，也并不是以恋人的关系，身体关系更是从未发生过，连最亲密的接触都只限于那一次的牵手。

这么说起来，如果流川当真介意的是晴子，那他只是用朋友关系当作借口，不一定能令流川满意。

流川没有让开让他进门，依然堵在门口，“你是没人可做爱，才来找我的吧。”

樱木无法坦诚地否认，毕竟这也算是原因之一。但流川这么说是不讲道理的，他不是仅仅因为想要发泄性欲，才来找他的。

“你找别人吧。”流川说完就要关门，被樱木抵住门板。

“等等！”

流川受到阻拦，也就干脆再打开门，并不扭捏，“你说分手的吧，现在为什么又来找我？你找别人不是同样可以做吗？”

“你是不是还在生气？”

“我为什么要生气？”

樱木跨过门槛，揪着流川的衣领，“我说了我跟晴子根本没有关系，只是我一厢情愿！”

流川甩开他，“那跟我有什么关系？我又不在乎！”

“你不在乎？你不在乎，你还在我面前提她的名字？你不在乎，那你为什么介意我喜欢她？”

“我说了我没有介意！”

不知不觉，又变成了争吵，声音也越来越大。还好现在是白天，周边的人不多。

“你就是介意！你就是在乎我！你还不承认你喜欢我？”樱木上前揪着流川的领子，将他向后推。

流川的头被迫后仰，“你聋了吧。”

樱木将流川推至墙边，两个人的脸相隔如此近，连因为激动而加快些许的呼吸都能够清晰地察觉。

流川看着他，他也看着流川的脸颊，视线逐渐转移到流川的嘴唇和下巴。

他突然想起之前自己对流川粗暴的行为，猛然松开手，垂放在身侧。

他低着头，满脸羞愧，吞吞吐吐地说：“上次……对不起了。”

听到樱木这么说，流川突然疑惑起来，他想不出樱木会为什么事道歉。虽然樱木对他不友好的事不少，但樱木从未特意道过歉。他为什么会这么做？

樱木抬眼小心翼翼地瞄了他一眼，意识到他还没有反应过来，便提醒道：“就是那次……在你家，差点……嗯，强抱你……”

流川的眉头逐渐舒展开来，他想起来了。

他上前一步，一拳击中樱木的面门。

樱木始料不及，被大力的重击冲得向后退了好几步。

流川奋力将他向门口推，在接近门口的时候，干脆不再费劲推搡，一脚狠踹将他踢了出去。

樱木刚爬起来想要破口大骂，却发现流川家的门已经紧紧关上，准备好的话连同无处可展示的情绪都一口柔软地吞了下去，逐渐烟灭。

他朝着门故作不屑地摆摆手，“什么人啊。”

纵使樱木认为自己错得多一点，但他才在流川面前落得一身狼狈的模样，不可能再去向他低头。

他走了几步之后，又回过头，转过身快速走到流川的家门口，“砰砰”地大声敲着门。

“流川，你现在快点把门打开！否则从今天开始我们就一刀两断！你别想再看到我！”

他在门外大喊了很久，他不知道流川会不会听他的话，如果真的如流川所说，他对自己一点都不在乎，那该怎么办？以后能不能见到，对流川不是没有丝毫影响？自己对他来说就这么可有可无？

他心里没有底。而且他也听不到门里有任何动静。

依他对流川的了解，流川是真能如此绝情的人。他对流川的言语威胁，可能根本就起不到任何作用。

不开门就算了，不见就不见。尽管他这么积极地给自己的尊严正名，却依然有些无法克制的失落。

他停下敲门的动作，也不再大声叫喊，但仍旧在门口站了一会儿。他在心里还给流川留了一次机会。快点抓紧吧。

没有可能了。他转身之前犹豫地看着那扇普通的已经见惯的门。

就在他转过身要离开的时候，门突然打开。还没有等他反应过来，先对流川奚落一通，流川倒先发制人，“你在威胁谁？”

他慌乱地转过身，很快又重振旗鼓，并没有留下刻意的空白时间，“你不是不见我也无所谓吗？看来只是嘴硬啊。”

“我只是告诉你，你对我的威胁是没有用的。幼稚。”说完，流川就关上门。

樱木看准时机，撑住门板。不仅如此，他顺势用力将门向里推，差点打到流川的脸。

“你说我幼稚？你的借口这么烂，到底谁幼稚！”

流川挥肘袭上樱木的脸颊，被樱木抱住锁紧手臂，无法施展开。

樱木压向他，亲了他的嘴唇一下。

他厌恶地皱起眉，“滚！”

“你终于忍不住了。”樱木一脸得逞的表情，又兴奋又快意，眉峰挑高，眼神里并不带笑，是猖狂的挑衅。

“你别这时候发情！”

樱木将他用力翻过身，把他正面拍在墙上，伸手摸到他的前面，“你不是也想要吗？”

流川想说他硬又不是因为性欲，但是他知道此时和樱木说这种话，樱木也是不会听进去的。就算听到，也会故意曲解他的话。和这种人是没有办法讲道理的。

他反肘向后挥去，迅疾带风，惊险地擦过樱木的脸。要不是樱木反应快，他的鼻梁绝对会断裂。

樱木因为避让而和流川拉开距离，但两只手依然按在流川的身上。他不仅感到惊讶，超越惊讶之上已经让他愤怒，“你是不是觉得我不会打你？”

他的言下之意是如果要真的打架，流川是打不过他的。

尽管樱木的手还摁压着流川的身体，但施加的力气并不难摆脱。流川甩开他之后，转过身瞪着他，“那就不要违背别人的意愿和别人做爱。”

樱木皱眉不解，倔强地说：“你敢说你不想要？”

“你要我说几遍。”

“那是谁喂饱你了？又是南烈？还是谁？又有其他的男人了吗？”

流川转过头，不愿意理睬他。

樱木看到他回避的态度，更加气愤起来，滔滔不绝地说：“还是说不止男人？也有女人吗？是谁？我认识的人吗？”

他说着就要去扒流川的衣服，“肯定有被别人吸出来的吻痕吧。”

他拉开流川的领口，在脖子的胸前没有看到有类似的任何痕迹。流川皮肤白，只要有一点淤痕，都会很明显，“还是说那个人不喜欢这么做？”

在樱木碰到自己的时候，流川就伸手去抓，要阻止他的手。但无奈樱木力气太大，动作又粗暴，他一时还是被他当作玩具一样在手里翻来覆去。

他被缠得头疼不已，耐心耗尽，终于不客气地推开樱木，“不是谁都像你这样时时刻刻都想着做爱！”

樱木被惹恼，“那你还不是嘴上说着不想不想，却还另外找其他人！”

流川本以为能讽刺他一番，让他冷静下来，但樱木却不仅没有被打击信心，反而被挑起了怒火，气势更加凶猛。

他闭起眼睛，无奈地叹了一口气，轻声念叨：“不是经常。”

“什么？”

流川睁开眼睛，看向樱木，“和你做比和他做的次数多多了。”

他的语气十分无奈，轻声细语，好像在说，有什么好比的。

樱木根本没想到原来是这种情况，惊讶得有些慌乱，眉目却又忍不住地放松下来，不再凶狠，脸颊也快速红了起来。想说话又不知道该说什么，也不好意思说话，害怕泄露自己的在意和紧张，就只是嗯嗯啊啊地发出一些没有意义的声音。

如果他是处在愤怒的情绪下，他很可能会不管不顾，什么都能够说出来。就算是透露自己目的与在乎的话，也因为说的语气和方式十分强势，而被赋予敌意的态度，这对他来说，就容易发泄得多。

但如果是在会表露出心中较为脆弱或柔软的一面时，他则会尤其拖泥带水，手脚都被束缚起来，无论做什么都摇摆不定。哪怕说一句“真的吗“，都恐怕别人看出自己的在意，抓到他的弱点，瞧不起自己。

樱木那副抓耳挠腮的样子惹流川心烦，憋了半天又说不出一个字。

流川又说：“再说，他在大阪，怎么可能经常过来。“

樱木听到这话，脸上的红潮又急退下去，“那他要是经常过来呢？”

流川冷冷瞥他一眼，“我可应付不了你们两个人。”

樱木急上前两步，抓住流川的手腕，“所以这就是你经常拒绝我的原因吗？”

流川抽出自己的手，“谁禁得住你天天做？”

樱木低下头，仍然有些不甘心。他心中介意的结依然没有解开，对流川的话，他还不够满意。

纵使他不愿意，但流川和别人做也确实无可非议。可就是因为流川能够和别人做，那只取决于他的选择，所以就算樱木自己也拥有和流川做的资格，但他会更加感到强烈的不满足。

即使流川就在眼前，即使他和流川做的次数多到数都数不清，即使流川以后也不会禁止自己和他做爱，但他感到还是无法抓住流川，这种仅仅依靠做爱的方式是不够的。他以前认为他只想要做爱，但他现在却后悔了。

他发现原来自己会不满足于此，他以前的满足只是表象，那只是因为他没有发现流川还能拥有别人。只要问题没有暴露，他就一直在压抑自己。

原来他不想要和别人共享流川，他不想要流川那副冷漠的总是认为自己与他无关的样子，他想要流川安稳地待在自己身边，他想要从流川身上得到安全感。

就是这样，他此时对流川的占有欲才空前强烈。

他知道就算他和流川做爱，那也不代表流川属于他。但他还是想要尽可能在身体上占有他，因为现在他所拥有的只有这一种方式。将这种方式用到尽头，一做再做，就是这样也遏制不了饥饿。但如果连一点饥饿感也不去满足的话，会让他更加无法忍受。

他现在和流川已经离得非常近，他的上身稍微前倾，就凑到了流川的脸前。流川左右摆着脸，逃避他的亲吻。

樱木皱着眉，一脸委屈地追逐着流川，小声地说道：“做吧，做吧……”

流川嫌恶地推开他，“说了不做了。”

“都隔了这么久，为什么还不能做？”

流川好奇起来，“你很久没做？”

樱木能有多久没做，他以前恨不得天天把自己钉在床上，流川不太明白他话里的意思。

“上次和你见面不是很久之前了吗？况且那次也没做……”

虽然隔的时间并不算长，只是一个多月。但对樱木来说，一个多月不做爱确实是难以置信的事。

“你为什么不做？”

樱木狠狠瞪向他，“还不是你不肯吗？”

流川理所当然地说：“你可以找别人。”

他根本不认为樱木非要认定自己，他也丝毫没有像樱木那样对占有欲较真的意识。樱木的性欲强，他是知道的。在他的角度看来，樱木完全不用忍，他想要天天做就天天做，想做几次就做几次，一个人吃不消就多找几个。他还是第一次知道樱木只和他做。

樱木的视线倔强地垂下，“我没有找别人。”

他的这句话竟然有些像在为自己辩解，流川从来也没有介意过啊。

“为什么不找？”

樱木冷哼一声，靠在流川身边，语气僵硬地说：“不知道！”

短时间内两个人都没有再说话。过了一会儿，樱木转向流川，小心翼翼地问他：“你喜欢我吧？”

流川低着头，摇了摇头，不知道他是在表示不喜欢还是不知道。

樱木愤恨地说：“那我也不喜欢你！”

流川没有任何反应，不知道他在想什么。

樱木偷偷瞄了流川几眼，又慢慢凑过去。

流川用手肘挡住他，没有看着他，“不是说了不做了吗。”

“就亲一下也不行吗？”樱木埋怨道。

流川犹豫地放下手臂，樱木固执地盯着他，久久没有动作。流川以为樱木是被拒绝的次数太多，生气了。但樱木却又缓缓地靠近他，轻轻碰了一下他的脸颊。

樱木的嘴唇离开之后，那个亲吻碰过的地方有些凉凉的，流川能够清楚地回忆起刚才柔软湿润的触感。

他不禁在心底叹了口气，不过并没有将那个浅淡的吻抹去。

樱木没有继续拉开距离，他呼出的气息吹动了流川的鬓角。他轻声说：“你知道我喜欢你的吧？”并不很像个问句。

“是吗？”流川的回应也没有什么明显的情绪。

樱木之后没有再说话。

大概他觉得在自己主动表白之后，长时间的沉默让气氛太过尴尬，终于无法再继续忍受，下定决心似的挺直靠在墙上的背。

他的视线四处不安地游移着，却刻意躲过流川的身体，更别说与之对视。但那更像是掩藏自己心底的真实目的的举动，最后终究是按捺不住瞄了一眼流川的眼睛，正好直接与流川的目光触碰到，仿佛受到惊吓一样，反常地绷紧身体，立刻转移视线。之后也并没有迅速恢复冷静，瞳孔快速地晃动着，还受到残存的影响。

他慌乱起来，身体便感到无处可放，手一会儿抓抓头发，一会儿摸摸后颈，说话也断断续续起来，“那，我……我就走了。”

这句话说得并不自然，本没有需要说，这样刻意说出来像是还舍不得走一样。

流川没有说话。

樱木觉得可能是自找没趣，便有些垂头丧气地慢慢走出了门。

出了门再走几步，道路和门打开露出的空间形成地就不再是直线，所以要回头看的话，现在是最后的机会。

樱木想过自己要不要回头，他犹豫了好一阵子。回头会消耗自己的自尊心，不回头又不甘心。到底要不要回头？那几步他走得很艰难、很缓慢。

大概是流川的不回应增强了他不安的感觉，他这次并没有那么好强，最终还是没有能够胜过关切的欲望，在门外顿了一下，脚步停了下来，转过上半身的动作果断又迅速。考虑的过程很纠结，但做起来丝毫不拖泥带水。

他没有想到流川也正注视着自己。虽然从那平凡的一眼里并没有得到什么讯息的确定，但他还是从中得到了莫大的欣慰。

他心里一暖，就自然表现在了脸上。放心的舒缓逐渐在他的脸上荡漾开，混合着刚才挂在脸上没能顾得上撤下的失落，组成一个哭笑不得的尴尬表情。因为欣喜，脸颊还微微有些泛红，让人怀疑他是不是身体哪个部位感到疼痛。

低落的心情稍一得到安慰，自尊心就又抬起了头。只要适当填饱胃口，很快就能忘记急需时的重要性。仿佛是爱情和自尊心在互相撕扯着抢夺他的注意力，在其中只能寻找到一个微妙的平衡，而很难去选择某一方。

他将头再转过来的时候，因为已经知道流川在看着自己，仿佛感到背后流川的视线像是一只手一样，从他的背脊缠绕上来，抚摸着他的头发、后颈、耳侧。想到这里，他就不禁感到身体发痒。

他强忍住要打颤的冲动，平复了下有些急促的呼吸，逐渐加快了步伐。他尽量让自己走得自然一些。直到确定流川看不到自己之后，他仿佛才慢慢找回自由走路的感觉。

他突然停下，低头盯着地面。他像是羞愧似的，闭上眼睛，狠跺了两下脚。当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，眼神比起刚才要凶狠得多。

他为自己今天所做的那些事感到不好意思，尤其是为什么突然冲动对流川告白。虽说没有直接说出“我喜欢你”，但“你知道我喜欢你吧”这种话和直接承认基本无异，非要为了挣回一点脸面而强硬地否定这句话的含义，则显得更加欲盖弥彰。

可是在他说这句话的时候，他却并没有丝毫不甘心的感觉，连犹豫的间隙都没有，他也对自己能够果断地说出这种话感到震惊。

这么说来，当时他说出那句话并不是源于一念之差，而是必然发生的事。纵使他现在感到不可思议，为此后悔不已，再来一次的话，他也依旧会做出相同的决定。如果不是选择，而是必然，那他就没有后悔的立场了。

那时，说出那句话对于他而言，到底有多重要？他到达了那么想要向流川确认心意的程度吗？

就在不远的刚才，他在回头看到流川的目光之前，他也依旧是惴惴不安的，他渴望着想要与流川建立起联系。是不是他觉得如果流川不喜欢他，那他喜欢流川，也是可以的呢？依靠他自己的喜欢，与流川建立起联系，让流川接受，紧紧抓住他，以此缓解他自己的不安。

如果不是从流川那里稍微获得了一些关注来安慰他的不安与慌乱，他现在还能够甚至安逸地为他仅仅只是令人难为情的行为感到后悔吗？

当初第一次和流川做爱的时候，也没有这么难为情。

仔细深究起来，他对于和流川上床倒是意外得容易接受。在此之前，他可是没有经历过和男人做爱的性经验，连暧昧也没有过。碰上流川，却一上来就跳过了许多步骤，直接到达上床这一步。

如果不是原来便是同性恋，或是有这方面倾向的人，应当对和同性做爱是很难接受的。但当时樱木根本就没有这种顾虑，他压根就没有感觉到排斥感，就连犹豫都不是出于对同性的难以接受。

包括和流川接吻，也是做爱时自然发生的行为。流川正面面对着他，躺在他身下，他们初次使用的是最普通的姿势，也是最方便他能够控制住流川的。

他也可以将流川反面压在床上，但是当时流川喝了点酒，他担心压住流川的胸腹部会让他感到呼吸不顺畅。

他也喝了些酒。他一直觉得那一切都是酒导致的。但在那之后，后来的许多次做爱，也并没有酒的误会。

他在流川的身体里进出的时候，自然而然地就开始渴求更加亲密的接触。下体的进入已经是极端的亲密行为，但他觉得那仿佛还只是达到了一种形式上的满足，是性欲直接的表现，但他觉得依然不足够。

他的双手撑在流川的身体两侧，看着流川被迷离冲掉一些冷漠的双眼，和他微张喘息的嘴，脑中并没有思考太多，仿佛是已经养成了习惯的动作，一阵波动从腰部传来，起伏着爬上背脊，流过颈部，直到垂下的头部，本能似的张开嘴和流川发生一个湿漉漉的舌吻。

流川全身皮肤的表面几乎都浮上了一层薄汗，樱木触碰到哪里都感觉是滑溜溜的，舒爽不已。他不住地用脸颊和肩膀在流川的身上磨蹭着。

他起初就没有抱着只是亲一亲的想法，在嘴唇触碰到之前，就张开了嘴。刚碰到唇部最突起的部位时，舌尖就已经探了出来，在流川的唇上和唇间靠近外侧的部分先轻滑两下，没有多做停留，便不含任何犹豫地伸进了流川的口腔里。

流川做爱的时候也和平常一样，不会发出许多声音。樱木还以为流川这种人在床上会和平时很不一样，当发现他与平常的差别并不特别大时，心里说不上是失望，还是惊讶。如果流川对性事十分热衷且热情的话，那樱木在床上会更加狠得下心对他。

不过，也正是流川在床上依旧动静不大，才让樱木更加想要破坏他的这层冷静。无论是因为流川的高傲让樱木恼火，或是他的克制会挑起人类本能的破坏欲，樱木在床上都很舍得弄他。

况且樱木做到兴致高昂时，很难控制住自己。人类要与本能的欲望对抗，实属不易。他没有想过要去控制，也就没有与自己作对的理由。

流川也是凭借本能去接受或拒绝的，樱木湿润软滑的舌头不断舔舐着他，估计让醉酒的他感觉不坏，仿佛搓揉似的安慰，他并没有拒绝。

樱木并没有完全封住他的嘴，而是吻一下，离开一下，提供给了他呼吸的机会。流川并不觉得难受，所以不仅没有拒绝，还主动地蠕动起嘴唇。

他舌头的反应有些缓慢，尽管也有动作，但并不灵活，所以看起来主动权还是掌握在樱木手里，他任由樱木勾住他的舌舔舐吮吸着。

他的四肢都被樱木嵌入的身体自然分开在身体两侧，无力地垂在床上。

樱木一边捧着流川的脸吻着他，一边捞起他张开的双臂，诱导着他勾住自己的脖子。

使流川的身体缠在自己身上之后，樱木身下便更快速地律动起来，但只是浅浅地抽出，不如刚才动作大。这样能够让他的动作更轻柔，速度却加快许多。

速度变快之后，流川逐渐显现出跟不上接吻的呼吸，喘息变得粗重起来，喉咙深处的哼声也逐渐明显，似乎有些不满。

他没有等到流川推拒他，便放弃持续专注于流川的嘴，滑到流川的肩膀上，亲了几下，便一口咬住。身下的动作不再轻柔，比最初的动作更加大开大合，粗暴地抽插起来。

流川不怎么叫，所以即使动作很暴力，他也只是将惊呼闷在嗓子里，听在别人耳里就像是被征服之后的示弱。这让樱木更加有成就感，兴奋感急速飙升。

他咬在流川肩上的牙口越来越用力，等到射出之后，再松开，发现已经留下一道深深的牙印。但还好，起码没有出血。

他用炽热的掌心捂住那个牙印，鼻尖和脸颊在流川的锁骨上方回味似的轻蹭着，汗水使他们之间的触碰顺畅无阻。

他将手掌移开，那个牙印依旧深刻。他轻笑几声，在流川的肩膀和锁骨处又断断续续地啃咬。不是亲吻，没有唇舌的参与，只比刚才的咬在力道上轻了许多，形式如出一辙。

尽管他已经射精，但阴茎却没有抽出来，依然埋在流川的身体里。

他们的第一次是意外，所以没有用安全套，连接的下体被精液润得湿湿滑滑。虽然他还没有抽出来，但是在抽插间，有一些精液被带出，被肉体的碰撞挤压在臀肉上。不只是后穴和阴茎，连撞击时相触的部位都被精液抹得黏糊一片。

射精后快感的余韵仍然值得他慢慢消化，性欲释放后的舒适感让他的身体也暂时变得懒慵懒起来，所以他暂时还舍不得从流川的身体里拔出来。

流川等了一会儿，却见樱木依旧趴在自己身上，下身也没有拔出来的迹象，明明已经射精，还放在里面做什么？他不耐烦再等下去，屈起大腿，用腿的内侧拍在樱木的身上。

“出来。”语气和平时并无二样，一点听不出来是刚做过的声音，只是呼吸仍未平稳。

樱木从流川的身体上抬起头，“你还醒着啊？”

流川没有樱木想象中的为他们意外的做爱而难为情，他没有躲避，直直看向樱木的双眼，“快点。”

樱木既没有和他调情的意思，也没有和他继续深入的想法，尽管他不会乖乖听流川的话，但这种事太过暧昧。

做爱的时候比较激烈，冲动劲一上来，根本忍不住，也就没有忍耐的念头。但做完之后，彼此的关系应该依旧干净，毫无牵扯。如果说他非要坚持这种微小的细节，那有什么理由能够解释得通这种行为？太亲密，对他们来说根本不合适。

如果是彼此之间都有意的两个人，那亲密一些的举动应该会让两个人都脸红心跳。但如果樱木这么做，或许流川会更加冷漠地用谴责的眼神注视着他吧。

于是他只是稍微楞了一下，便从流川的身体里退了出来。

他拔出来的时候，特意看了一眼流川的后穴。在他的阴茎完全拔出来时，终于不再被外物撑开的后穴得到了自由收缩的权利，仿佛是畏缩似的闭紧，然后又神经性地张开，再反复重复同样的动作。每一次都会有精液流出来，直到最后无法再流出来，但仍然有精液存留在樱木能够看到的肠道处。

那是我的精液啊。樱木意识到这一点的时候，突然感觉脸颊滚烫，但是胸中又有一股无法压制的满足与喜悦。此时，流川对于他也不再那么遥远。

他原本讨厌流川，一个原因是误会，一个原因是嫉妒，还有一个原因就是流川那高傲的态度。只要流川的态度依旧高高在上，樱木就无法不讨厌他。

流川总是拒人于千里之外的样子，他无法接近流川，即使提升自己的能力，去拼命追逐，流川也依然不会改变自己的态度。他无法平复那种不安与失落，才选择更加简单的方式，去讨厌让他焦躁的本人。

而现在他感到他已经占有流川，对流川具有控制的权利，起码不再被他甩下，所以他心里的反感减淡，对流川的态度也更加主动。

他冲动地想要和流川拉近关系，随便做些什么，他觉得自己已经拥有和流川平起平坐的资格。他很开心。

流川却丝毫不觉得害羞，或是感到耻辱。他表情如常地躺在床上，任由身体里的精液流在床单上。他没有去扣后穴让里面的精液全都流出。这是他第一次和男人做爱，他没有考虑到那么多事后的处理方式。

但是刚才做爱确实让他疲惫不堪，再加上做爱之前喝了一些酒，现在他已经昏昏欲睡。

樱木还处在兴奋的状态下，况且他也是第一次和男人做爱，根本没有考虑到事后的清理。身体上就算有些体液，他现在心情不错，所以也能够忍受。他一头栽倒在流川身边，享受着做爱后的平静。

第二天流川就拉肚子了。所以在那之后，每次做完时，当流川因为懒散而在床上多休息了一会儿，樱木就会提醒他去清理，就算戴了安全套也依旧不变。除了个别几次特殊情况，樱木都会戴安全套。

毕竟那还是自己的精液做的恶，樱木有些愧疚，所以他比流川更加担心有没有清理干净。

他在流川清理完之后，还要检查一下。流川每次都坚决拒绝，况且在几次检查下，他发现流川清理得挺干净，也就不再死皮赖脸替他担心。

如果只是想找人做爱发泄性欲的话，有必要做到这个程度吗？有必要非流川不可吗？他们的第一次到底是怎么阴差阳错发生的？他是怎么冲动发情的，他有什么非得和那个他讨厌的人做爱的理由吗？他都不记得了。

流川是怎么接受自己的？他不是清醒的吗？明明一直有清晰的自我意识，身体能够自由动弹，为什么会接受作为宿敌的自己呢？他是怎么想的？

如果非一个人不可的话，那关键就不在性爱，而在于那个人了。

樱木想不明白。

难道说，他在那时就已经喜欢流川了吗？

他全身突然冒出一阵冷汗。


	12. Chapter 12

12

流川觉得很奇怪，一般如果樱木要做爱，就直接到他家来找他，为什么这次要让他出去？

他对着电话说道：“要做吗？”

樱木的声音突然从正常音量变得很小，支支吾吾地嗫嚅：“那当然是最好……”

“直接来我家不就好了，为什么出去？”

樱木不耐烦地说：“你到底来不来？”

“不来又怎么样？”

樱木恼怒地说：“反正你一定要出来！你不来我就一直等！一直等一直等！”自顾自说完便突然挂了电话。

流川拿着忙音的话筒感到莫名其妙，樱木威胁的招数越来越低级。就算他一直等，流川也不会在乎，反正干等的又不是自己，真奇怪。

因为这令他太过疑惑，就算觉得奇怪，却也引起了他的好奇心，他将信将疑地如约而至。樱木果然早他一步等在目的地。

天气已经变冷，但今天天气晴朗，阳光明媚，只是气温依旧很低。

樱木看到他，咧开嘴笑着向他招招手。与平常相比，实在热情得异常，流川不自觉地微微皱起眉，靠近的速度也逐渐减慢。

他走到樱木近前，疑惑地开口：“你叫我来干什么？”

他向四周张望了下，难道有什么要让他看的东西，所以才一定要让他出来的吗？

樱木的笑逐渐不自然起来，已经在脸上变得僵硬，但依旧固执地挂在脸上。

“走……走吧！”

流川没有跟着樱木走，反而警惕起来，“去哪里？”

因为流川停留在原地，本来已经转过身迈出步伐的樱木也被拖住，收回了脚步。他向流川转过身，眼神晃动着，偶尔瞄一眼流川，“就……走走啊。“

流川觉得更加可疑，“走去哪里？”

樱木低着头，因为急躁和慌乱而用手臂无意义地比划着，“随便啊，逛逛街，吃吃饭，或者去游乐园，不然你想看电影吗？”

他像是自言自语似的快速念叨着，当他说到看电影的时候，想到流川极有可能会在电影放映的过程中睡着，觉得十分好笑，竟然不自觉地低声笑起来。

流川打断他的话，“你在说什么？你到底想干什么？”

“啊？”樱木抬起头，微微愣神。他觉得自己已经说得足够清楚，为什么流川依然在问他要干什么，他不是已经全都说了吗。

“你有话就快说，如果没有事的话，我就走了。我可没有那么多时间来陪你浪费。”流川一边说着一边作势要转身离开。

樱木一时情急，也因为他已经说了许多遍，但流川却依旧不明白，他无法理解。他上前一步，但没有抓住流川，“你不要太得寸进尺！”

流川转过头，更加理直气壮地顶回去，“不是你先挑起的吗？”

樱木气得倒抽一口气，“我先挑起？”

“是你奇怪在先。”

周围人来人往，但他们却丝毫不顾忌他人的眼光，说话的音量也没有因为他人的存在而刻意减小。而且就算有外人的窥探，他们依然就在公共场合争吵了起来。

“我怎么奇怪了？”樱木气冲冲地向流川的方向走近两步。

“硬是叫我出来，却又不说到底要做什么。”流川仍旧在责怪樱木。

流川的这句话不是在解释，尽管听起来像在解释，但语气不屑又不耐，完全是在又一次借机表达对樱木的谴责。

樱木气急，怒吼道：“不是说了一起走走吗！”

路人被这句话惊吓得纷纷侧目，樱木也感觉到了路人的目光，没有再说话，只是因为愤怒而呼哧呼哧地喘着气。

“走走算是什么理由？为什么突然要走走？走到哪里去？”

面对流川的疑心重重，樱木懊恼不已，觉得与流川实在言不投机，抓耳挠腮地不知道该怎么回答。

“不是都说了吗？出来玩玩。”

“玩什么？你是小孩吗？想做爱就做，为什么要浪费时间在这种没有意义的事情上？”流川依旧咄咄逼人。

“总要慢慢来吧。”樱木皱紧了眉头，费劲地解释。

“又不是没做过，你还顾忌什么？”即使身边人来人往，谈论这种私事，流川也毫不顾忌。

“就是因为以前只是做，所以现在才要慢慢来啊。”樱木说到最后，已经十分无奈。他还要和流川怎么解释，他才能明白。

“怎么突然做这种恶心的事？”流川突然愣住，然后皱起的眉头慢慢解开，露出恍然大悟的表情，“难道……是约会？”

樱木用尽方式解释了半天，却没想到流川刚才根本没有理解他的用心。现在被点明之后，便不好意思再看流川一眼，眼神躲躲闪闪，手臂举起又放下，都不知道往哪里放才好。

流川从上往下观察着樱木的表情和他慌乱的肢体，从他的表现中获得了默认的答案，这才真正明白过来樱木的用意。他放松了表情，又变成那副满不在乎的样子，说话的时候因为发声而带动着肩膀轻抖了一下，“真恶心。”

樱木猛地抬起头，不复刚才害羞的神色，“你说谁！”

“我说你。”流川掉头就走。

樱木紧赶几步跟上他，一把抓住他的手腕，“你这就走了？”

“不走干什么？难道真的跟你去约会吗？”

樱木每次遇到这种直接又刁钻的话题，便不再干脆，态度也软弱下来。

“不，不去吗？”

“我哪有那么多时间陪你。你不是要做吗？约会的话，就没时间做了。”

流川紧盯着樱木的双眼，似乎是在和他示威。

樱木很难拒绝做爱，他当然想做。但他也想要和流川慢慢来。

可是流川能够笃定，对于樱木来说，做爱的吸引力要大得多。这不是先后的问题，而是二选一的问题。

樱木的喉结滚动了下，或许是因为这个选择对于他来说确实艰难，也可能是他想到做爱的情景，感到口干舌燥。

“好。”沉默许久，樱木低声道。

“那就走吧。”流川先于樱木向前走去。


	13. Chapter 13

13

回去的路是两个人一起走的。也如樱木所说的那样，两个人一起“走走”了。

两个人一前一后，离得不算近，几乎像是分开走的不相干的两个人。

樱木是故意落在后面的，他不知道能与流川说些什么。以前他们之间的对话基本上都是吵架，现在也不例外。

他摸了摸鼻子，加紧几步，走在流川身侧。他悄悄深吸了一口气，做好准备，故作漫不经心的样子，开口道：“我们还没有牵过手吧。”

流川侧眼看着他，“干什么？”

“没什么，就是突然想起来……”樱木将左手握紧拳，搓了搓手指，然后并不看着流川，向他伸出了那只手。

流川当然没有伸出手，“不要恶心。”

樱木气愤地收回手，抬起头看向流川，“你总是这么糟践别人的好意吗？”

“这是好意？”

“当然了。”

“谁想和你牵手。”

樱木气呼呼地故意与流川隔着一段距离，就算有路障也不妥协。

“你和晴子牵过手吧。”起初流川说了一次，隔了太远，樱木没有听到。于是流川喊了他一声，他听到了，但依然不愿意过去，连头也不抬。

“樱木花道！”

樱木怨恨地抬起眼看了流川一眼，勉强地慢慢和他拉近距离，不服气地说：“干嘛？”

“你和晴子牵过手吧。”他又重复了一遍。

樱木心虚地垂下头。不过也就那一次，原因还尤其好笑，竟然是因为流川。

“呵。”流川冷哼了一声，仿佛在谴责他，好像在说，看吧，我就知道是这样。

尽管这并不是犯罪，但樱木却仿佛自己做错了事情似的，慌乱地解释起来，他自己都觉得他明明没有解释的必要。

“我已经不再追她了。”他紧跟了几步，走在流川身边，和他靠得更近。

“但你还是喜欢她。”

樱木没有否认。

“你还说你不喜欢我？你这么介意她！”

“我当然不喜欢你。”流川一眼都不看他，快步向前走。

“你说谎！”

“你怎么知道我说谎，你又不是我。”

樱木的情绪变得激动起来，流川却依然表面一片平静。

“你就是！”樱木一把抓住了流川的手，并且紧紧握住。流川抽了一下，根本抽不出来，他便随他去了，只当是他幼稚。

樱木一直盯着流川的侧脸，皱着眉，不知道在为什么担心。

他小声地说：“现在不是也和你牵手了吗？“

流川突然觉得心里的感觉很奇怪，他闭上眼抑制住那阵奇异的波动，不知道那种情绪算是好的还是坏的，只是不再那么想要从樱木的手中仿佛躲避脏东西似的奋力抽出他的手。

眼看流川不再挣扎，樱木放松了自己手上的力道，再一次握住流川的整只手掌，用恰当的力道施加在上面，使他的手能够牢牢地被握住，丝毫不用担心在行走的颠簸之中晃出手掌之外。

流川感到樱木的手掌心暖烘烘的，像是滚烫的灯芯。他也能感觉到从侧面而来的樱木的目光，如影随形。

他想，算了算了，就由他去吧。

樱木靠他越来越近，等到流川感到耳边触碰到炽热的呼吸，才意识到樱木要过来亲他。他偏过头躲开。

樱木没有生气，只是挠了挠鬓角，自觉有些尴尬。

樱木一边顶着流川，一边目不转睛地盯着在自己的抽插间不断翻出鲜红嫩肉的后穴。他仔细地观察着那一处，脑子里不停地想着流川以前的反应如何，想要从后穴蠕动的程度看出他到底有没有从中获得快感。

他两条手臂勾住流川的腿，架在他的臂弯。流川的大腿后侧和樱木的身体在每次撞击时都会触碰到一起，很快便被汗水润湿，滑腻一片，像是失去了皮的肉互相碾磨一样，亲密得要从四面八方流进去。

他微微喘息着说：“可以射在里面吗？”

流川露出疑惑的表情，“你不是戴套了吗？”

樱木垂下头，躲避流川的眼神，默认了。他身下的动作依旧不变，没有停下，连节奏都没有被打乱。

“那可以吗？”他小声又问了一遍。

“当然不行。”流川仰面躺在床上，“你知道清理多麻烦吗？”

“那我帮你清理。”依旧小声，像是自言自语。

流川愣了一下，“那也不行。”这个人怎么这么奇怪，突然说要帮他清理后面，这可没有先例。流川讨厌别人过分亲密触碰他的身体。

“润滑还不是我帮你做的，清理怎么不行？”

流川屈起腿，踩在樱木的肩上，阻止他的顶弄，“那就不做。”

樱木惊诧地抬起头看着他，怎么发展得这么严重？

也不知道流川坚决拒绝是因为抗拒被樱木帮忙清理身体，还是不同意被内射。

樱木只愣了一会儿，很快便果断地抓住流川屈起的那条腿，向一边掰开，下身又继续抽插起来。

他的表情看起来愤愤不平，好像有很多话要说，流川等着。但很奇怪，他却什么也没有说，只是继续做。

既然樱木自己不说，流川想来想去也无法猜透他的想法，便也懒得再去深究。

樱木原本就没有摘掉安全套的意思，他只是想要这么说，他希望听到流川慷慨、包容地对他说，可以，信任地注视着他。如果流川能予以答应，仿佛这对于他们来说就是一句浪漫的许可，好像就是他在对流川说，我爱你，而流川也对他同样回应，我也爱你。

可能这种模式根本不适合他们。

流川几乎不在做爱时呻吟，他只是疲惫地微微喘息。

樱木俯下身来吻他，他也张开嘴，接受这个吻，也参与到这个吻中，懒散但轻柔地回应。

其实樱木想问，在床上的话，是他好，还是南烈好。他在短暂的犹豫之后，还是没有问出口。

因为戴了安全套，所以做完之后也不用急着去洗，两个人懒洋洋地一同躺在床上。流川背对樱木侧躺着，在做爱后的热晕中感到身体暖烘烘、麻酥酥的，久而久之，已经昏昏欲睡。

樱木今天本来就是怀着“约会”的心情和流川见面的，所以到现在还依然很兴奋，搜肠刮肚要找些话和流川聊天。

“流川。”

流川没有理他。

“流川！”他还用脚碰了流川的腿一下。

流川才慢悠悠不情愿地开口，“干什么……”

“你喜不喜欢我？”樱木满怀期待地想，甚至有些得意。这下也算重归于好，总该心甘情愿说喜欢了吧。

“不喜欢。”流川的回应很果断，都没有任何犹豫。

樱木本来几乎已经笃定能够得到肯定的答案，他还在设想流川难以见到的不好意思的表情，纵使心不甘情不愿，依然不服气，也目光躲闪着，耐于无法继续否认的情感，不得不说出，喜欢。

他想到那种场景，就感到心情舒畅，甚至令他心潮澎湃。他还想着，自己那时就拥有选择权，可以选择嘲笑流川，可以戏弄他，也可以好心一些，不那么做。但无论哪一种，他都能感到满意，仿佛打赢了一场战争，流川终于服输了。

所以当他听到流川不假思索地说出否定答案时，他不仅感到惊讶，而且倍感失落。怎么会这样？

他不相信。

他没有继续与流川理论，没有与流川争辩，证明他就是喜欢自己，气冲冲地说：“正好，我也不喜欢你！”

流川不屑地轻哼了一声，“你喜欢我。”

樱木急红了脸，硬是将流川的身体掰过来朝向自己，“谁说的？我说不喜欢就是不喜欢！”

他明明是在争辩，却像是在急于承认。

“你自己说的，你喜欢我。”流川被樱木掰过身体，直视着他的双眼。

“我什么时候说的？”樱木知道他是什么时候说的，所以并没有底气。随后又泄了气似的，但也没有承认自己说过，“你怎么这么幼稚。”

“哼。”流川得意地哼了一声，仿佛是在轻笑。

END


End file.
